Lost and Found
by Yoshagrl
Summary: KODOCHA & SM cross Usagi is troubled over a breakup with her boyfriend Mamoru and her family moves to Tokyo. One day, Usagi met up with the Manager of the Star, Sana and then is introduced to wild family of the kuratas and the perverted and mean Hayama
1. chapter 1

This fic is a cross between Kodocha and Sailormoon. ^^ of course I had to modify some of the stuff but hey, I hope you like it^^

Chapter 1: A day at the Kuratas

On the streets, a girl about 17 and with blonde hair, which she wore in 2 pigtails, walked past many different shops.

"Man, I forgot where was it I was supposed to meet Minako again," Usagi whispered to herself and stood there, confused. She was visiting Minako because they haven't seen each other ever since a week after Mamoru and her had broken up. Usagi looked around the area and passed the front of a café for three times.

"Ok I've seen that café for three times, then I must be lost. I told Minako to meet me somewhere closer to me, I just moved here a week ago," Usagi said to herself and whimpered. Then a guy appeared out of nowhere and bumped her from her back, "OW!" she screamed and fell to the ground. She started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I was in a rush and I didn't mean to bump into you", the guy said and offered a hand to Usagi. Usagi looked up as she grabbed on to the hand and saw a gorgeous guy wearing dark sunglasses. His dark brown hair was neatly combed aside and a few strands were covering the glasses. Usagi couldn't help but stared at this guy. He was probably about 23 or 24 years old. "Ah, Miss?! Are you all right? I'm really sorry but I got to go. So Miss, if you please, let go of my hand!" The guy tried to yank his hand out but Usagi wouldn't let go.

"Thank you sir, what is your name?" Usagi asked and stared at him with starry eyes.

"Uhhh…" the guy looked at her, disbelieving and frightened at the same time, "It's Rei, Miss, no I'm really sorry but…. I…got…to…. Go!!" Rei said and tried to run but Usagi held on to him.

"But Rei, I'm lost and I don't know where to go. Can you help me around?!" Usagi whined and made a puppy face. Finally, Rei gave up. 

"Fine," Rei sweatdropped, "Come on, but you have to let go of my hand," Rei said and Usagi did so. Once she did, Rei ran away and went to his car. He opened the car door and found out that Usagi was already in the front seat. "AH!" Rei screamed, "How did…when did…"

"You promised me," Usagi said. She smiled and put on her seat belt, "Where are we going?"

"Hehe, a studio," Rei said and thought to himself, _how did this happen? Now I'm late, Sana's going to be mad._

****

"Rei??!!, Rei??!!, Where are you?" a girl about 16(modified) said and looked around the studio, "That's strange, Rei's almost never late," She thought to herself while fiddling with her brown hair, "Oh well, I'm going to go bother Yonma then," She said with a shrugged and then went to a door with the name Yonma on it. Yonma is a comedian who plays the teacher in Child's Toy. She knocked the door.

"Come in, what?! Sana?! What are you still doing here? Isn't your manager here to pick you up?" Yonma asked while he was picking up his jacket.

"Yes Yonma, but he isn't here yet," Sana said and smiled, "Hey Yonma, You going home?"

"Yes of course, the taping for today made me tired. Well, see you Sana," Yonma was heading out but something pulled his arm.

"No! You won't let me be here alone, right Yonma?" Sana asked.

"But Sana…." Yonma said.

"Please Yonma, a few minutes? Just until Rei comes," Sana said, "It is totally boring here alone, please, please?"

"Oh fine Sana," Yonma said.

"Great! That always works. Now come on, let's talk!!" Sana said and pushed Yonma to a chair.

"Hehehe, yeah let's talk," Yonma said under his breath.

****

"We're here," Rei said and got out of his car.

"Really?" Usagi said and looked around, "what are you doing here?"

"Picking up someone," Rei said and Usagi followed him into the building. "SANA!! SANA!! Where are you?" Rei shouted.

"Sana?" Usagi said, _that name sounds familiar._

"Hello, hey I'm Sana's manager, have you seen Sana?" Rei asked a man who was walking by.

"Oh yes, she was wondering around here and I think she went to visit Yonma," the man said and Rei went to Yonma door and opened it while screaming Sana's name. Yonma was sitting on the chair, looking at Rei while Sana was happily talking to herself. 

"Oh Rei!! You're here," Sana said and hugged him.

"Hey Sana, sorry I lost track of time," Rei said.

"Don't worry, Yonma was keeping me company," Sana said.

"Wow this place is huge," Usagi said and appeared from behind Rei.

"Yep you got that right," Sana said and smiled.

"Oh you're a cute girl. I feel like I've seen you from somewhere," Usagi said and smiled with her.

"Probably on TV I'm Sana Kurata," Sana said.

"Oh you're that girl who, who, who was in that really good movie, um, um, I forgot the name" Usagi said.

"Yep, I was the sick sister whose mother hates me," Sana said, "Wait, no, I was the mother who my sick sister hates. No wait that isn't it either" Sana said and touched her chin.

"Sana you played the girl who has a sick mother and her sister hates her," Rei sweatdropped.

"Hmm, that sounds right. Oh well I was in that movie then, heheh," Sana said.

"Hey Sana can you give me an autograph? I'm a huge fan and I got a friend who loves your show, Child's toy," Usagi said, thinking of how Minako is going to react once she found out that she had met a child star. _Minako is going to freak, Usagi thought. _

"Hey what is your name?" Sana asked Usagi.

"Oh my name is Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," Usagi replied.

"Ah ok," Sana said while she scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Usagi, whose eyes are now glittering. 

"Thank you so so much," Usagi said and smiled.

"No Probably," Sana said and everyone, except Usagi stared at her.

"Wow, you speak English?" Usagi asked and everyone besides Sana fell to the ground.

"Um, Sana, isn't it supposed to be problem? No problem?" Rei and Yonma asked.

"Huh? That's what I said, no protest," Sana said.

"Err, ok Sana whatever you say. Come on I got to get you home," Rei said and gently pushed Sana out the door.

"Wait! Rei I still don't know where to go. Can you at least help me find my way home?" Usagi asked.

"Oh Usagi, are you lost?" Sana asked and looked at her. 

"Yes, this is my first time in this area of Tokyo and I'm lost!!!" Usagi answered and cried.

"Aw Usagi don't worry, you can come to my house, it's big and has a lot of rooms," Sana said and patted Usagi on the head.

"Really?" Usagi said quietly.

"Yes and it's not a problem, mom let's me bring things, um, people, home all the time," Sana said and smiled, "I mean I brought Rei home and look at him now"

"Wha...Sana that's not a thing for the whole world to know," Rei said quickly. "Um Ms. Usagi, Sana, Come on, we got to get…" Once Rei turned to face them, Usagi and Sana were gone. "Wha…Sana?!! Ms. Usagi?!! Where are you guys?" Rei panicked and ran around the room, "Mr. Yonma?!! What! He's gone too. Where is everybody?!" shouted Rei as he fell to the floor of the hallway. Then a few minutes later, Rei's phone ranged. "Hello?" he said. It was Sana.

Hey Rei, where are you? Are you going to keep us waiting for you forever? Come on and open the door for us! Please? Click, she hung up.

"Sana? How in the world…Rei forget it, you're losing yourself, man, why am I even talking to myself right now? Oh forget it, I really need a day off," Rei said to himself and walked out to the parking lot.

"Hey Rei, what took you so long? You've kept us waiting," Sana said, "But it's ok I can never stay mad at you" Sana said and got in to the front seat. Usagi sat in the back.

****

At a café near where Usagi met Rei, Minako sits at a table near the counter,

"Man, Usagi's late again how is that possible? This café is the only sixteen blocks from her house!" Minako thought to herself as she looked at her watch, "But I guess she's back to normal. She's stronger than I had thought. If I had broken up with a guy that I've been going out with for 5 years, I would have still been at home crying. Usagi really is strong." Minako stared at her cup of tea that she had ordered and sighed, "But still that gives her no reason to leave me sitting here like an idiot!" Minako made a growling sound and everyone at the café stared at her. "What are you guys looking at?!" Minako screamed and they all went back to their stuff.

****

Sana's house,

"Mom! I'm home!" Sana yelled once she entered the room. An old lady came up and took Sana's jacket to her arms and then Usagi's. 

"Welcome home, Sana. I see you brought a guest. The mistress is in the living room," the lady said.

"Thanks a lot Shimura, come on Usagi, let's go find Mom" Sana said and smiled then headed to the living room while Rei and Usagi followed. 

"Wow your house is huge," Usagi said as she explored around the walls.

"Yep. Mom! There you are! I brought home someone," Sana said. Usagi looked forward at who Sana was talking to and all of the sudden a woman, with her dark hair wrapped up in a weird style, came charging up at them with a little red car. Suddenly the woman hit Sana with a plastic hammer that came out of nowhere. 

"Ma'am…" Rei said and Usagi stared at them.

"Ow! What did you do that for?," Sana asked.

"You are late!" her mother said.

"But you never cared before," Sana said.

"Yep, I know I just felt like hitting you. Hehehe," Ms. Kurata said and drove off in the path that she came from while Sana is screaming at her and chasing her with a hammer of her own.

"Um…Rei? Do they do this a lot?" Usagi whispered to Rei.

"Sort of, but you'll get used to them sooner or later," Rei said, "Here I suggest you sit down, it's going to be a while before Sana comes back," Rei said and pointed to the sofa, "If you need anything, just ask Ms. Shimura or me ok?" Usagi nodded and then Rei went upstairs. 

****

After an hour, Sana returned.

"Heh, I…almost…heh…got…her," Sana said out of breath, "Sorry, did…I…make…you wait?"

"Eh, no," Usagi said. Then, Ms. Kurata came back. This time she wasn't on her car.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Kurata, Sana's mother, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you," Usagi said and stood up to greet her.

"I heard Sana say that you are lost?" Ms. Kurata said.

"Yeah, I'm sort of new in this area and I can't seem to find my way around," Usagi said shyly.

"Well either way, it's ok if you stay here for a while. We have a lot of guest rooms so you can stay here for a while," Ms. Kurata said.

"Thank you," Usagi said.

"Sana, go and show your friend around," Ms. Kurata said, "I have to do something," she said and left the living room.

"Well Usagi, you heard what mom said, Come on," Sana said, in her cheery little voice. Sana showed her to a large room with a huge bed. The walls were painted with a light pink color. There is a huge window opposite to the door. A dresser is against the left side wall and the bed is against the right. A huge mirror is right besides the dresser and a rug is at the center of the room.

"Wow," Usagi said and looked around the room, "But are you sure that this is ok? I mean this is such a big room" 

"Oh don't worry about it. We have plenty of other rooms. Just make yourself feel comfortable," Sana said and smiled. Then Ms. Shimura called Sana from downstairs.

"Miss Sana, you have a visitor," Ms. Shimura said.

"Ok Shimura," Sana said, "Come on Usagi, let's go see who it is," Sana suggested and Usagi nodded. Then Usagi followed Sana downstairs. There was a boy, about 17 waiting at the foot of the stairs. His hair was light brown, messy and almost covering his dark brown eyes. 

_Wow, he's cute,_ Usagi thought to herself. 

"Hayama?! What are you doing here?" Sana said.

"Tsuyoshi and Aya wanted me to tell you that they can't make it," Hayama said.

"Make it for what?" Sana asked.

"The little meeting that was going on today. You forgot?" Hayama said.

"Ah, no I…uhh…oh Hayama, this is Usagi, Usagi, Hayama," Sana said as she introduced them to each other.

"Hey," Usagi said.

"Hi," Hayama said and then touched her in the boobs.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Usagi and Sana screamed.

"Hayama, you jerk!" Sana said and slapped him in the face.

"Ow," Hayama said as she touched his face.

"Hayama, what are you really here for? You could have told me that over the phone," Sana said while trying to comfort the shocked Usagi. 

"Of course I came here for the free food," Hayama said and headed to the living room.

"Why that creep!!! I thought he was over the perverted stage," Sana said, "Usagi are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think," Usagi said. This was the first time that someone had just came out in the open and touched her in the boobs like that.

****

During dinnertime,

"Sana, can you go and help Rei and Ms. Shimura with the food?" Ms. Kurata asked.

"Sure," Sana said.

"Wait, let me help too," Usagi said and followed Sana into the kitchen. Sana and Usagi came back out a few minutes later with two plates in each hand.

"Here you go," Sana said and twirled around while placing the plates on the table. But as Usagi walked out the kitchen, she tripped over the rug and everything went smashing into the floor, "Ow, oh no all the food is messed up"

"Uh," Sana couldn't think of anything to say.

"Klutz," Hayama said as he took a sip out of his tea.

"What?! Hayama apologize now!" Sana said.

"What did you call me, you perverted dog," Usagi said and got up and stood in front of Hayama.

"A Klutz," Hayama said and looked at her again.

"Wha…?! How dare you!!" Usagi said and started hitting Hayama, but Hayama managed to doge some of them. Sana tried to stopped them but instead, started to hit Hayama too. Rei and Ms. Kurata stood there watching them.

"Um Ma'am, shouldn't we do something?" Rei asked.

"What?! No, and spoiled the entertainment?" Ms. Kurata said, "Don't worry, they'll eventually stop sometime." 

"Mistress, your editor is here for you again," Shimura said as she entered the room.

"Wha! He's here? Already? Got to go, bye!" Ms. Kurata said and jumped into the minicar and rode away, while a man came into the dinning room and chased her, screaming something about a script. Usagi, Sana and Hayama are still fighting and Rei stood there watching them.

"How did I get myself into this?" Rei said, "Oh well more food for me," and he started to eat, not minding the others.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hayama's New Face

The next morning, Usagi woke up by a scream that came from the hallway.

"Don't worry Usagi, there's no one out there that might hurt you," Usagi said, trying to reassure herself as she took a step out the door.

"Ow!" someone screamed and Usagi jumped back and gulped. She found Sana screaming in the other room. 

"Sana? Is that you? Are…you ok?" Usagi said as she peeped into the room.

"Oh Usagi, you're up. Of course I'm fine…" she said halfway and tripped over a leg of a chair, "Ow!" Usagi walked into the room and sat on Sana's bed.

"Hey Sana, I have a question for, who is that Hayama?" Usagi asked.

"Hayama? Oh, I knew him since 6th grade. He was the class bully and he would always make the teacher cry. Then somehow he changed and I think it's because I know him better now," Sana said and smiled to herself. She had on a face that Usagi knew. 

"Ah so you like him?" Usagi said.

"What? No I don't, who could like a jerk like that. Plus I have Rei and I love him," Sana said and smiled.

"Rei?" Usagi said.

"Yup, Rei's mine and mine only. He's my gigolo and I won't let anyone else steal him away," Sana said quickly.

"G-Gigolo?" Usagi said, disbelieving.

"Yup so no one better touch him cause I pay him and he works for me," Sana said, "Well there's work today. Rei got me four commercial shoots to do by the end of the week so I got to work hard"

"What four shoots? Wow, I hope you do well then," Usagi said.

"Thanks Usagi. Hey, better get cleaned up. It's almost time for breakfast," Sana said.

"Breakfast?" Usagi said happily. She was hungry. "Ok Sana, see you downstairs," Usagi said and headed to the door.

"Wait Usagi? Why did you think that I like Hayama?" Sana asked.  
"I just thought so because I used to have that same look with…" Usagi paused, "Someone else. See you Sana," Usagi said and left.

"Me? Like Hayama? Yeah right!" Sana said and sat on her bed. Meanwhile, Usagi stood outside the door, staring at the floor. 

_How did it end up like this? I thought Mamoru and I were going to be together forever. I guess I was foolish again, _Usagi thought to herself. 

"Miss Usagi? Are you alright?" someone asked her and Usagi looked up to see Rei's face.

"Oh Rei, you can called me Usagi that's all. There's no need to be formal," Usagi said.

"Uh, yeah Usagi, is something the matter?" Rei asked, a little blushing.

"No not really, I was just thinking. Hey Rei do you know where _____ street (dunno where she lives) is?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, that's about 16 blocks away from the café where we met," Rei said.

"What? Only 16 blocks?" Usagi said and fell to the floor.

"Usagi, you don't mean that you live there do you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah I do actually," Usagi said, a little embarrassed.

"Well then I can drop you off there," Rei said.

"Thanks. Uh Rei?" Usagi said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why are you still wearing sunglasses," Usagi said and pointed to his sunglasses, "You're inside. Don't you ever take it off?"

"Uh, no, girlfriend's orders, can't take them off for anyone except Sana," Rei said.

"You mean it's true that you're Sana's gigolo? I thought she was lying," Usagi said.

"Well, I'm not…. See it's…I'm only Sana'a manager and lover, that's all", Rei sweatdropped.

"Okay," Usagi said. The two of them stood next to each other silently.

"Um I think I'll go and check on Sana," Rei said.

"Ok," Usagi said and Rei left. Usagi went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She volunteered to help cook and Shimura was not willing to let her work since she was a guest, but then she surrendered to Usagi's powerful puppy face and sparkly eyes, and allowed Usagi to help.

"Thanks Shimura, don't worry I won't mess up this time," Usagi said and grabbed a handful of anything that she can find. She started to throw things one by one into a pan and Shimura looked at her, frightened.

"Um, Miss Usagi, are you sure that you don't need any help?" Shimura asked.

"Nope. I got it under control," Usagi said and Sana came in.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Sana asked.

"Cooking what else," Usagi said and tossed in a handful of spinach.

"Cool, that looks fun. Let me help," Sana said and grabbed a handful of chopped onions, "Can I toss this in?" Sana asked and Usagi nodded. They kept on this act for about 30 minutes and Shimura was scared to look at the result.

"Done!" Usagi said and looked down at it, "Uh, it doesn't look like what it was suppose to", Usagi sweat dropped. Smoke was coming out of the food and parts of it look a little burnt, "But I bet it'll taste good. I think"

"Wee. That was fun," Sana said.

"Yeah, Shimura do you want some?" Usagi asked.

"Ah no thanks Miss Usagi…. I'm already full", Shimura said with a gulp.

"Ok then," Usagi said and carried the food out in four plates.

"Here you go," Usagi said and she placed one plate in front of Ms. Kurata, one in front of Rei, One in front of Sana, and one was for her until someone said, "Hey where's mine?" Usagi looked down and saw Hayama sitting in her seat.

"Wha! What are you doing here?" Usagi screamed and jumped up.

"I always come here in the mornings for breakfast," Hayama explained, "Now where's my food?"

"Eh…. Fine here!" Usagi said and placed the food in front of him.

"What is this?" Hayama said looking at the messy glob of food.

"Your breakfast. I made it," Usagi said.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is my breakfast. Is this even edible?" Hayama said and poked at the food with a chopstick.

"Hey I helped too," Sana said.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Hayama said and looked at her.

"Why you…" Sana was going to hit him with a plastic hammer but Usagi had already punched him on the head.

"You shouldn't talk like that, you'll always end up getting hurt," Usagi said.

"Ow!" Hayama said, "What did you do that for?"

"Huh? Do what?" Usagi said, "Oh Rei, you will eat my food right?" 

"Eh…Ma'am," Rei looked to Ms. Kurata for support.

"Sorry Rei but this one you're on your own," Ms. Kurata said. She laughed and got on her little car and left.

"Eh…Ma'am!!" Rei said as he stretched an arm out to reach for her.

"So Rei, are you going to try it?" Usagi asked while Sana is trying to force Hayama to eat his.

"Eh…" Rei said. 

****

A few minutes later,

"Hey this is really good," Rei said.

"Thanks," Usagi and Sana said at once and they both laughed.

"Hey meatball head, he's right you know. Your food looks like crap but at least it tastes good," Hayama said.

"What did you call me?" Usagi lowered her voice.

"What are you going to hit me again?" Hayama said and moved a little away and covered his head with his arm.

"No, did you call me meatball head?" Usagi asked.

"Duh, with that hairstyle of course. Your hair reminds me of two meatballs that's all," Hayama said.

"Hayama, that's too mean!" Sana said and hit him with her plastic hammer.

"What? It's true," Hayama said while he touched the part where Sana hit him.

"It's ok Sana. Someone else used to call me that too. So I'm used to it," Usagi said and smiled.

"Uh, ok Usagi," Sana said and sat down again.

"Well, Sana, it's about time. Anymore slacking and we'll be late for your ice cream shoot," Rei said and got up, "I'll get the car ready"

"Ok, Rei," Sana said with a little sweet tone and a cute smile, "Usagi, do you mind if you stayed here for now? Rei told me that you lived in _____ street. So we'll drop you off later. My shoot is going to be long and I don't want you to wait"

"Ok," Usagi said.

"Hey, Meatball head, I can walk you home. I know where that place is," Hayama said, _I get sushi from a store near there._

"What? What are you up to?" Sana asked.

"What? I can't help walk her home?" Hayama said.

"See that's the part, you can't, what are you up to, Hayama?" Sana asked.

"Hey, Fine with me if you don't trust me. I'm just offering, shish," Hayama said.

"Hayama, can you walk me home?" Usagi said and Sana looked at her.

"Fine, if you want him to then, Usagi, come and visit soon, ok?" Sana said.

"Ok Sana, I'll be sure to," Usagi said and smiled.

"Alright I got to go, bye Usagi, Hayama," Sana said and left.

"Alright meatball head, come on. I got to go to judo class after this," Hayama said.

"Ok," Usagi said and followed him out.

"This way," Hayama said and they walked to the left.

"Ok," _Be careful Usagi, he might do something perverted again, _Usagi thought to herself.

"Hey meatball head," Hayama said and Usagi jumped up, "I'm sorry if I offended you," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Usagi looked at him, "Did you just…? Can you repeat it again? I missed it"

"Huh? No, it's nothing, forget it," Hayama said and looked away from her. 

****

A few minutes later, they reached Usagi's house. Usagi's house was the fifth house down the street.

"I'm home!" Usagi said as she walked in. The living room was a cozy little place with a couch, table and television. The windows were covered with fancy curtains. Next to the living room was a door that led to a stairway and then another to a kitchen and closet. " Shingo? Are you home?"

"Shingo?" Hayama said with a surprise, "You live with another guy?"

"What? What the heck are you saying?" Usagi said, "Shingo is my brother"

"You have a brother?" Hayama asked.

"Yes, he's a few years younger than me," Usagi said and placed her jacket on the hanger.

"And you don't care whether he's home or not?" Hayama asked.

"Of course I do. I told Shingo that whenever I can't make it home, he can go to Ami's house and wait there for me," Usagi said and straightened out the table, "Please sit," Usagi said as she pointed to the couch. Hayama sat down.

"So this Ami is your brother's girlfriend?" Hayama said.

"No, she's one of my best friend and I trust him with her. Ami said that she wouldn't mind and since we just moved here a few weeks ago, I just took the chance," Usagi said, "Also she lives four houses down the street. So I don't have to worry if he walks there"

"You love your brother that much?" Hayama said.

"Yes of course. Shouldn't every sister care for their brothers?" Usagi said. Hayama looked at her and then whispered, "I guess so" _my sister had never cared before a year ago, he thought._

"Where are your parents?" Hayama asked, "Did they leave you here for death?"

"No, why the heck would they do that?" Usagi said.

"Who knows that's why I'm asking!" Hayama said, "Shish, if you don't want to tell me then fine. I was just wondering anyways. I mean who cares where are they."   
"A week ago, my parents had an urgent trip that they had to make so they left me in charge. Mom said that I'm old enough and that they do not know when they might be back. Therefore, I have to make sure that everything is in shape before they come back," Usagi said, "Tea?"

"Uh, no. I have to go. Class starts in ten minute. If I'm late I'll just blame it on another car accident," Hayama said and got up.

"Oh, thanks Hayama. You know Sana's right, you are nice even though you make harsh and mean comments to other people," Usagi said and smiled.

"Sana said that?" Hayama said.

"Yup," Usagi said.

"Great, so you guys are talking about me behind my back?" Hayama said harshly.

"No, that's not it…" Usagi said.

"Don't think you guys know me ok?" Hayama said, "I'm leaving," Hayama left.

"Wait!" Usagi said and followed him out to the sidewalks. "Wait!" she screamed as she got a hold of him on the arm.

"Let go!" Hayama said and yanked his arm away. Hayama increased his pace.

"Please don't be angry. I didn't mean to," Usagi said and continued to follow him. "Ow!" Usagi said and fell. "I'm sorry!" she screamed with her eyes closed. Her ankle was bleeding a little. She was crying, "Ow."

"You're not dead right?" someone said and Usagi looked up. It was Hayama. Usagi shook her head, "You can walk right?" Usagi tried to get up but her ankle hurt again.

"Ow," Usagi said.

"Here," Hayama said and grabbed her by the shoulders, with one arm around her, "Come on," Hayama said and helped Usagi into her house. He placed Usagi on the couch.

"Hey, you shouldn't run if you can't," Hayama said and got her a pack of ice, "Here," he handed her the pack.

"Thanks," Usagi said and placed it on her ankle.

"Great now I'm late. Oh well I think I'm not going to go today," Hayama said.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said with her head faced down.

"Why are you always apologizing? Is 'I'm sorry' the only thing you can say?" Hayama said.

"Sor--, no," Usagi said. Then the phone ringed. "Hello?" Usagi said. It was Minako.

Hey Usagi, did you die or something? Why didn't you come to the café? I was waiting there with Raye for a long time. 

"The café? That was where we were supposed to meet?" Usagi said shyly. Minako was screaming so loud that Usagi had the phone a foot away and covered her other ear. Hayama stared at her. Then Usagi heard Raye's voice over the phone.

Hey Dummy! When you meet someone you are suppose to be there at the right time. Not a day later. You are lucky that I came by and met Minako or she would have been there waiting for a whole day

"Sorry, I…" Usagi was about to say. Then Minako got on the phone again.

What did you forget again? You were the one who wanted to meet in the first place. Really Usagi you need to get a planner or something. I thought that you died or something worse had happened to you. Seriously, you are going to give us a heart attack someday Minako shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost," Usagi said.

Did you even get any of my messages? Minako said.

"No, wait hold on," Usagi said and she looked at the phone. 99 new messages, it said. _Yikes, I must have really worried them._

Hey are you still there? Minako asked.

"Oh, sorry. Minako, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't get home till this morning. I'm sorry if I had worried you guys," Usagi said.

What? Where were you? 

"You wouldn't believe me," Usagi said.

What? Where you at Mamoru's? Did you and Mamoru get back together? Come on Usagi, say something. Minako and Raye said at once.

"No, it's not that," Usagi sweat-dropped.

Well then tell us. What? Did you meet another guy? Minako said.

"No, that's not it either," Usagi said.

Usagi, are you going to tell us or we have to keep on playing guessing games all day? Raye shouted.

"Ok, Ok, I was at Sana Kurata's house," Usagi said.

Sana Kurata? Who's that? Minako said.

"She's my new friend. You should know her, the child star?" Usagi said.

What?! Minako screamed, You met her?! Even I can't meet her and I used to be a star too. How did you two meet? 

"Well when I was lost, her manager found me and brought me to meet her. She's really nice," Usagi said and nodded.

What?! That's it? Is her manager that hot guy? The one with the sunglasses? Minako said.

"Er…Yeah that's the one," Usagi said.

Oh Usagi, you have to introduce us sometime. Uh hold on, is he single? 

"Uh, no, he's Sana's gigolo," Usagi said and she took the phone a foot away from her ear.

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MEAN THAT WAS TRUE? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST FOR THE IMAGE. OH MAN NOT ANOTHER CUTE GUY TAKEN Minako wailed.

"Ow Minako, you broke my ear drums," Usagi cried, "I think it's true or at least that's what he said."

NO!!!!! Minako wailed again.

Ow! Minako, stop that. It's hurting my eardrums too you know that? Raye yelled and Minako quieted down a little. Usagi looked around the room. Hayama was staring at the phone and then got up.

"Hey, I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. Bye," He said and hurried out the door before Usagi could say anything.

Wait, what was that? Was that a guy's voice, Usagi? Come on Usagi tell us, are you hiding a guy? Raye asked.

A guy? Is he hot? Minako asked.

Ow, Minako stop that. You're stepping on my toe! Raye yelled.

"No, that guy was…he was…he's just a friend. He brought me home from the Kuratas," Usagi sweat-dropped.

Are you sure that that's all? Hmm, Usagi? You better not be lying. Raye said.

"Of course I'm not lying! Why would I like a perverted guy like him? He just offered to bring me home that's all," Usagi said, "Now look, I have to go. This conversation is making me sick. Bye you guys," Usagi said.

What? Wait! They said but Usagi hung up the phone. Her ice pack fell and she tried to get it. But she fell to the floor on her attempt and she cried. "Ow!" she wailed. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Usagi said as she climbed back on the couch.

Hello? Usagi? You're home? 

"Oh, hey Shingo. Are you at Ami's house?" Usagi asked.

Yeah, well I just called to see if you're home. I'm coming there right now ok? 

"Sure, I'll unlock the door. Alright see you," Usagi said and got up. She went to the door and unlocked it. She placed her back to the door and then it opened.

"Wha…" she said and she fell down, "Ow," she started to cry again.

"Oh, sorry sis, what were you standing by the door anyway?" said a boy about 14 and with light brown hair. 

"Ow Shingo. Why did you have to come home so quick," Usagi cried and got up. She limped to the couch.

"What happened to you?" Shingo asked.

"I fell," Usagi said.

"Hey do you know that guy, standing in front of our house?" Shingo asked.

"What guy?" Usagi wondered.

"A guy with light brown hair like mine's and he's mean looking. He looks like he's been standing out there for a while. When I asked him why was he out there, he said nothing and started to leave," Shingo said as he poured a glass of juice, "Man if you know him, then you make some weird friends"

"Brown hair and mean looking? Is that Hayama?" Usagi said and limped to the window. She saw Hayama leaving her house. _Was he out there the whole time? Usagi thought to herself, why?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Off to the Kuratas

The next day, 

"Ow!" Usagi said as she fell off her bed, "My head hurts," she cried and rubbed her head. She went downstairs and to the kitchen. "Where are the eggs?" Usagi said as she searched through the refrigerator. "Ah, there they are," she said as she took two eggs and a pan. "Alright let's cook!" Usagi said as she pours the eggs on the pan. 

A few minutes later, Shingo came downstairs screaming at Usagi.

"What's going on here?" Shingo yelled through the smoke and the fire alarm. He went into the deep part of the smoke and dragged Usagi out of there. He took the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Then he opened the window.

"Sorry Shingo, I was trying to cook some eggs," Usagi said and coughed.

"What eggs?" Shingo said and coughed as he picked up what's remaining of the two eggs, which was two little burnt bit pieces. "Aren't you supposed to know how to cook and cook for me, your LITTLE brother?"

"I was trying," Usagi said and cried.

"Alright, alright, I'll cook it for you. Just let me get all the smoke out," Shingo said and coughed.

It took about an hour to get all the smoke out. By that time, Shingo was fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Here, I'll cook the eggs and then I have to go to a friend's house ok?" Shingo said.

"Alright, I have to go to my job anyways," Usagi said.

"You have a job? Since when?" Shingo asked.

"A week ago, they called me and said that the job was mine and I can start today," Usagi said.

"Alright, here get the plate ready," Shingo said and placed the eggs on her plate.

"Thonks," Usgai said. She was munching on the eggs with some rice. Then she drank her juice, "ah, I feel better now," Usagi said and smiled.

"Alright sis, I got to go. I'll be back at 5 ok? Bye!" Shingo said as he went out. A few minutes later, Usagi got dressed and went out the door.

****

At a sushi restaurant nearby, Hayama went in to pick up some sushi for the night. But as he walked in the restaurant, he saw the back of a waitress that looked a little familiar. She had blonde hair tied up into meatballs.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up for Hayama," he said and the waitress turned to face him.

"Okidoki. It's ten fifty nine please," Usagi said as she looked up to see Hayama, "Hayama?!?!?!?! What are you doing here?" Usagi screamed and covered her chest.

"I get my sushi in this restaurant. What's your reason?" Hayama asked.

"I started to work here now," Usagi said, "I needed something to do and I found out that this restaurant was hiring"

"Ok," Hayama said, _you get a job when you're bored?_

"Alright here's your sushi deluxe," Usagi said and handed it to him.

"Here," Hayama said and gave her the money.

"Thanks, hmm, ten fifty-nine dollars from a fifteen dollar bill. That's, that's, um…" Usagi said as she punched in several keys.

"Uh, that's ok, here keep the change as your tip. I'm leaving," Hayama said.

"Wait!" Usagi said.

"What is it?" Hayama said.

"Why were you standing outside my house yesterday?" Usagi said, "I mean I thought you left for home already but Shingo said that you were outside."

__

"I don't know," Hayama said, "I just didn't feel like going home early so I stood out there for a second"

"Oh ok," Usagi said and smiled. Then she heard someone yell her name.

"Usagi!! Hayama!! Hey!!" Sana said as she entered the restaurant, followed by Rei.

"Sana!" Usagi said. They both jumped up and down and smiled.

"Miss Usagi, you work here?" Rei asked and Usagi nodded.

"That's great," Rei said.

"Yup," Usagi said and blushed. Hayama saw this.

"What are you doing here?" Hayama said.

"For sushi of course," Sana said and smiled, "Hey Usagi, can you give us some sushi?"

"Ok," Usagi said, "What would you want?"

"Uh, I want one of everything, you Rei?" Sana said and smiled.

"Uh, Sana? We're only here to get the pack one," Rei sweat-dropped.

"Ah, you're no fun Rei. Fine, Sushi sushi pack one then!" Sana said.

"Ok," Usagi said, "One sushi pack one coming"

"Hey Hayama, are you here to get sushi?" Sana said and hit Hayama from the back.

"Yeah, what else do you get here besides Sushi?" Hayama said as he rubbed the part where Sana had hit him.

"Eh, yeah you're right," Sana said and touched her chin, "Hey Usagi, when do you get off? Do you need a ride?" Sana asked happily, "You know we can drop you off"

"Oh, uh thanks Sana I get off at 7, that's in an hour. But I don't want to be a bother," Usagi said and smiled, "Here you go," she said as she handed them the order. 

"Are you sure, Usagi? I don't mind dropping you off," Rei said and he handed the money to Usagi.

"Yeah Usagi, even Rei says it's ok," Sana said, "Come on" Sana urged as she kept on pulling Usagi's arm.

"Oh Sana, it's ok. I live nearby so I can walk home," Usagi said.

"If you say so then," Sana said sadly, with a big frown on her head. Then in a split second, Sana became cheery again. "But Usagi you got to come over tomorrow and you can bring company. Bring as many people as you want and we can have a house party!" 

"Eh, ok Sana, I'll be sure to do that," Usagi said and smiled, "But uh, can you give me the address?" Rei and Hayama fell to the ground.

"Sure, uh, uh, it's, hmm," Sana moved into six different positions at once, "Uh…"

"Here Usagi. I wrote down the phone number and address. If you have trouble finding the place, feel free to call," Rei said and handed the paper to Usagi.

"Ah, thanks!" Usagi said and bowed.

"Well Sana we have to get going. Usagi, it was great to see you again. But now we have to go, bye Usagi," Rei said.

"Un," Usagi said and nodded.

"Huh? We're leaving already?" Sana said and looked at Rei, "Phfff, well then bye Usagi and don't forget the promise!" Sana said.

"Promise?" Usagi said and stared at them as they walked out the door.

"Stupid, of course it's the promise that you'll go to her house sometimes," Hayama said out of nowhere.

"Huh? When did I promise that?" Usagi said.

"You said ok and in Sana's terms during that time it means you promised. Are you dumb or what?" Hayama said and stuck his tongue out at Usagi.

"What?! Why did you do that for?" Usagi said and started to hit Hayama. 

"Ow!" Hayama said and tried to cover himself, "Stop it!"

"Ahem, is there a problem here?" a man came out of nowhere and asked.

"Eh…. Uh…no sir, sorry I was just…" Usagi said quickly.

"No I was just leaving," Hayama said and grabbed his take-out.

"What Hayama, don't leave me with this mess!" Usagi said. Hayama went to the manager and whispered something; _hey forget what happen, it's all right. I was joking with her anyways. Hey you better give her a good pay or I'll beat the crap out of you, understand? And not a word of this to her, you understand? _Hayama whispered with a cold stare and the manager nodded

"Hey what are you whispering? Hayama?!" Usagi said but he was already out the door, "Eh, sorry Mr. Segara. It wasn't what it looks like, I mean I wasn't trying to attack the customer and…"

"Ah, it's ok Miss Tsukino, eh…. You can get…. Uh…back to work," Mr. Segara sweat-dropped, _that boy was scary._

"Uh, ok then," Usagi said and went back to the counter; _I wonder what Hayama said to Mr. Segara. _Usagi rested her head on her arms and waited for the next customer.

****

An hour later, Usagi walked out of the restaurant with a bag in her hands.

"Sheesh, what did that Hayama say to Mr. Segara? He's being weird around me and it's only my first day too," Usagi said and paused. She saw Hayama walking in the opposite direction. "Hayama? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Nothing, just out for a walk," Hayama lied.

"A walk?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, what else does this look like? You think I'm here to walk you home or something?" Hayama said.

"No, I didn't think someone like you would even care," Usagi said and stuck her tongue out. Hayama didn't say anything and just kept on walking. "Huh?" Usagi said and caught up with him. She started to examine him. "Are you feeling ok?" she said as she felt his forehead. Hayama started to blush.

"Stop that, I'm fine!" he said harshly and pushed her hand away.

"Are you sure? You didn't even make a comeback remark, that is so weird!" Usagi said and stepped a foot away from him, "You're not contagious right?"

"IDIOT! I just said that I'm fine, sheesh what does it take for you to understand that little thing?" Hayama shouted.

"Eh?" Usagi said and stared, "What did you just say?" Hayama stared at her hopelessly and kept on walking. "Hayama?" Usagi said and increased her pace to walk besides him. "Come on, tell me what did you just say? Please," Usagi said and made a puppy face.

"Argh, it's nothing. Forget it," Hayama said.

"Then Hayama, what was it that you whispered to Mr. Segara? After you left, he became weird around me," Usagi said.

"Oh that," Hayama said and made a little smiled.

"Huh? Are you smiling? This is the first time I've seen you smiling. How come?" Usagi asked.

"Ugh, when do stop doing that?" Hayama said, "Don't you get tired or something?"

"Hufh? git teered hoff wot?" Usagi said and grabbed more sushi and tossed them in her mouth.

"Wha… Don't talk with your mouth full and why are you eating anyways?" Hayama said and grabbed some for him.

"Hey! Those are mine's," Usagi said and tried to grab them back but Hayama tossed them in his mouth.

"Sorry they're gone," Hayama said and gulped. Usagi looked at him and started to cry. "Wha… stop that! I can't give it back anyways," Hayama said.

"Fine then but you owe me," Usagi said.

"Owe you? For sushi?" Hayama asked and Usagi nodded. "Ga… fine then stop crying," Hayama said and Usagi stopped.

"Great then," Usagi said. 

"Wha…" Hayama sweat-dropped at the change in attitude.

__

"Huh?" Usagi said as they stopped walking, "Whoa, I guess you ended up walking me home anyways," Usagi said and scratched her arm.

"Who was walking you home? I was just walking and it's not my fault that this was the same way to your home," Hayama said.

"Ok," Usagi said, "Well then I'll see you later. Bye," Usagi waved and walked in. Hayama stared at the door and then walked off home.

"I owe her sushi?" Hayama as he touched his forehead, "Why sushi? That's what I don't hate"

Hayama continued to walk home.

Next morning, Usagi walked downstairs. She was about to call her friends until the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Usagi said and opened the door. It was Minako, Raye, Ami and Makoto. 

"Hey Usagi," everyone said.

"Gu-Guys, I was just about to call you," Usagi said and they walked in.

"Usagi, we've figured that it is better if we come over and meet you then for you to come and meet us," Raye said.

"Oh how have you been Usagi?" Makoto said and patted Usagi on the back.

"Fine, really it's great to see you guys," Usagi said.

"Hey is it true that you met the star Sana Kurata? Minako and Raye told us," Makoto said.

"Yeah Usagi, did you really met her?" Ami said.

"Yeah actually, I met the whole family and more," Usagi said.

"Even that hot manager of hers too," Minako said and blinked one of her eyes.

"Yeah and she even brought a guy home too," Raye said.

"What! You guys stop making it sound like I'm, I'm…I don't know," Usagi said.

"Hey Usagi, do you think that you can introduce us to them? I want to meet them," Minako said.

"Yeah me too," Raye said.

"Me three," Makoto said.

"Hey Ami, don't be shy we all know you want to meet them too, don't you?" Minako asked.

"Yeah I guess I can't fool you guys," Ami said and smiled.

"Well see that was why I wanted to call you guys," Usagi said.

"Huh?" everyone looked at her.

"You see, Sana said that I can bring all of you to her house, so I was going to see if any of you guys…." before Usagi had the chance to finish her sentence, everyone jumped on her. "Wha…."

"Of course we want to!" they said.

"Ok," Usagi said and Shingo came downstairs and stared at them.

"Is this another one of the girly things that you guys do?" Shingo asked as everyone slowly moved away from Usagi.

"Wha…" Usagi said, still a little dizzy from what had happened. 

"Hey Shingo," everyone said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Shingo said and he took out a bottle of coke.

"Usagi's going to take us to the Kuratas house, to meet Sana," Ami said and Shingo spat coke in the sink. (lucky that he was in the kitchen at that time^^)

"What? You mean my clumsy, no chef, forgetful sister knows that famous child star, Sana? Since when?" Shingo said as he pointed at his sister.

"Hey take that back Shingo!" Usagi said and she hit him on the head.

"Apparently since two or three days ago when you were at my house, remember?" Ami said.

"Oh yeah, I remember and I saw a strange mean-looking guy outside of our house," Shingo said.

"Strange, mean-looking guy?" everyone repeated and looked at Usagi's way.

"No, it's not what you think!" Usagi said, "He's only a friend"

"A friend?" Raye said and moved an eyebrow up.

"Yes," Usagi said, "Now do you guys want to come or what? I got the address" Usagi said and looked through the pockets of her jacket, "Had the address," she made a nervous chuckle.

"What? You lost the address?" Minako said.

"Guys?" Ami tried to get their attention.

"How could you Usagi?" Raye said.

"Guys?" Ami tried again.

"Oh Usagi I wanted to see him, I mean them too," Makoto said.

"Guys?" Ami tried again a little louder.

"Oh sis, come on you must have misplaced it in your room again," Shingo said and started to go up the stairs.

"GUYS?!" Ami shouted.

"Ami?" everyone said and stopped whatever they were doing.

"Ami what's wrong?" Makoto said.

"I know where to find her house," Ami said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"How?" Minako asked and Ami sighed.

"Her mother is a famous writer and she is a famous child star, do you guys ever thought that there are magazines out there talking about their houses and lives?" Ami said and everyone just stared at her. She pulled out a magazine from her bag, "It said that they lived in a mansion at ______ Street," Ami said and everyone fell to the ground.

"They wrote their address in a magazine?" Makoto said and took the magazine.

"Man," Minako and Raye said and looked at the magazine, "That manager is still hot even in a magazine," they said together.

"Wow Ami you're smart, I had never thought of that," Usagi said, ignoring the other two.

"It's nothing," Ami said and smiled.

"Well then let's go," Usagi said.

"But wait Usagi, don't you think that we should call before leaving?" Makoto suggested.

"Oh yeah but the phone number was on the card too," Usagi said. 

"Hey I got it!" Shingo said and came downstairs, "I found it," he said and handed the card to Usagi.

"Oh! Thanks Shingo, that's the card Rei wrote for me," Usagi said and got the phone.

"Rei?!?!" Minako and Raye said, "That's the manager right? Usagi, Give us the phone number later," Minako and Raye begged and Usagi stared at them.

"Maybe, you'll have to ask him for it. I can't go around and give people his phone number," Usgai said and dialed the number.

"What? Usagi come on you got to help us," they said.

"Alright Minako and Raye, leave Usagi to herself for now," Makoto said and dragged the both of them away.

"Thanks Makoto," Usagi said.

Hello? This is Rei speaking, who is this? 

"Oh hey Rei, this is Usagi"

Oh! Hey Usagi, what do you need? Rei's tone changed.

"Oh um, Rei, I was wondering if it's ok if I bring my friends and come over to visit Sana"

Sana? Hold on let me check her schedule. There's a candy corn commercial but I think I'll rearrange it for you, how about it? 

Rei? Who's that? Is that another company? Sana said.

No it's Usagi. 

Usagi? Oh, Oh let me talk to her. Sana said, Hello? Usagi? Is that you? 

"Hey Sana! Is it ok to bring my friends over to your house?" 

Sure Sure Bring them. Yay?! Shimura, we're going to have some company prepare the…. The…things. Sana said.

"Sana?" Usagi said.

Oh yeah Usagi? 

"Well we'll be leaving now. see you," Usagi said.

Ok bye Usagi. Sana said and she hung up.

"Alright Guys it's time to…." Usagi got up and saw everyone standing really close to her, "Ah…"

"Oh so it's time to go?" Raye said and looked up.

"Yeah, let's leave," Minako said and stared out the door.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea," Makoto said, "right Usagi?"

"Uh, yeah," Usagi said, "Come on," Usagi said and everyone followed her, even Shingo. "Huh? Shingo? You're coming too?"

"Of course, You always leave me and go on these weird adventures now that we're going to meet someone famous, why not go get their autographs," Shingo said.

"Eh?" Usagi said and Shingo stood there, smiling.

"Come on, sis if we don't go now, we'll never get there," Shingo said and dragged Usagi while the others followed.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble on the Road

The Kuratas, Sana is wandering around the place, going up and down and right to left.

"What…we need this, no this," Sana said as she choose between blue or pink cups.

"Sana? Don't you think…. you're over-reacting a little?" Rei said and looked at the mess.

"No, Usagi's going to bring her friends here and we'll have a party!" Sana said.

"A p-party?" Rei said, "Sana? How on earth are you going to create a party in just a few minutes?"

"There's still time! And there's nothing that Sana can not do," Sana said and made a pose.

"Sana well if you put it that way, what about that….." Rei whispered the rest to Sana.

"Ok, there's almost nothing Sana can not do. Happy with that Rei?" Sana said.

"Ok Sana, you might as well go back to what you were doing," Rei said, "I'm going to get Ms. Shimura to clean up the mess" Rei hurried out the room. 

"She's just lucky that we have a lot of rooms and that she can just destroy one and we'll have a back up," Rei said under his breath, "She's been like that since the phone call. Sana must really be excited to meet Usagi's friends. I'll just be happy to see…" Rei paused. He took off his sunglasses and wiped them. Then, he stared at them, remembering all that has happened since Sana gave those to him. How he was a homeless fool, stranded on the streets of Tokyo, all because of his ex-girlfriend. God, he hated her and thought that he would never love again. But till recently, he felt the same love to this strange girl, that he had found in the streets and helped her home, well at least sort of. Sana is his savior, he owe all of what he is right now to Sana and her mother. But he found out that for some reason, he can not love her like that but as a brother to sister kind of love. All he can do is cheer Sana and hope that someday she'll be all right and not hate him for pretending to be her boyfriend. 

"Hey Rei!" Sana said and started to walk to Rei. Rei heard that and quickly put on his glasses.

"Yes Sana?" Rei said, nervously. Even though, his glasses was a little crooked.

"Rei? I still can't decide," Sana said and pulled out the two different color cups.

"Eh?" Rei said and stared at the both of them, "Hehe," Rei lightly chuckled and placed a hand behind his head, "Sana, why don't you have both? I think that'll be better?" 

"Oh, you're right Rei. Thanks," Sana gave Rei a hug. "You always know what's best," Sana said and ran back into the living room. Rei stared at her path, _I just hope you forgive me._

*****

Outside the Kuratas house, 

"This is it!" Ami said, fortunately, she led the way.

"Whoa, are you sure that this is the house?" Minako said and looked at it, "It's huge"

"That's what it said in the magazine," Ami said and pointed to it.

"But you have to think that this is it, I mean both the mother and daughter are famous," Raye said.

"You're right about that," Makoto said.

"Huh? Where did my sis go?" Shingo said and looked around.

"What? You mean that she's gone?" Minako said.

"How? I thought she was right behind us," Raye said.

"Come on guys we have to look for her," Makoto said.

"Yeah, who knows where she maybe right now," Raye said and they all headed back the way the came from.

****

On the streets, Usagi is staring at the window of a bakery.

"Yum, these cakes look yummy. I want to get some. Guys can we get some cake first? Guys?" Usagi turned around and found out that she was talking to no one. "Wha!," she panicked, "Where are you guys? Did you guys leave me here?" Usagi shouted and started to cry. Everyone on the streets stared at Usagi, who is now sitting besides the bakery and crying. Hayama is coming down the opposite direction.

"Man, dad wants some bread, sis wants some cake," he sighs, "When did I become the damn delivery boy?" 

"Waaaaaa!!!!!" someone cried.

"Ow! What's that annoying sound?" Hayama said and covered his ears. He walked closer and saw that it was Usagi. "Stop it!" Hayama screamed and Usagi looked up.

"Ha-ya-ma?" Usagi sniffed and looked up at him.

"What are you doing? Trying to act like a banshee and kill the people on the street?" Hayama said, "Get up!" Usagi heard this and quickly got up. She was still wiping off some of the tears.

"Now, what on earth were you doing anyways?" Hayama asked.

"I was…we were…I got lost! Waa!!!" Usagi cried and Hayama stared at her.

"Are you for real? This place is a few blocks from your house. Don't you know where you're going? Damn, you have no sense of direction at all," Hayama said and looked at her, "Here," Hayama said and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Usagi said and examined the paper.

"A map of the city," Hayama said, "Oh ignore the circle spots, those I circled to find all the sushi spots in Tokyo" Usagi examined the map. But Hayama noticed that it was upside down so he grabbed it from her. 

"I guess I have to show you the place. Come on, where are you going anyways?" Hayama asked.

"I was going to visit Sana with my friends, but I got separated from them," Usagi said.

"How many friends?" Hayama asked.

"4 and my brother, Shingo," Usagi said.

"What?! How could you get lost with 5 people by your side?" Hayama yelled.

"Well, heheh that's a long story," Usagi said and looked at the bakery.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" Hayama said, "Come on, but first I got to get something from the bakery"

"Bakery? Sure, let's go in then," Usagi said and dragged Hayama inside.

"Wha…why are you in a hurry," Hayama said and they walked into the shop. 

A few seconds later, Usagi's group ran down the street, yelling out her name.

"Usagi? Usagi? Where on earth are you?" they screamed.

"Hey guys, you don't think that she went right?" Shingo asked.

"Probably, come on let's get there before she leaves," Raye said and then ran in that direction. 

A minute later, Usagi and Hayama came out carrying three bags full.

"Sheesh, I offered to pay for it but who would have known that you would buy this much and cause me to be nearly broke!" Hayama yelled at Usagi. "What are you? A pig or something? There's enough in this to make an elephant full," Hayama said angrily.

"Sorry, I'll pay you back if that's what you want," Usagi sweat-dropped. She opened a bag of bread and slowly ate it.

"Forget it," Hayama said, "Hey it's this way!" He pointed at his right and yelled at Usagi, who was going straight instead.

"Oh, yes sorry!" Usagi said and quickly turned to her right. 

"Ow!" Hayama said and fell to the ground, along with Usagi.

"Sorry, sorry," Usagi said quickly.

"Ow, I asked you to turn to the right not straight at me, dummy," Hayama said and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry I was trying to eat," Usagi sweat-dropped, "Here let me help you up," Usagi placed her hand in front of Hayama.

"No thanks I can get up myself," Hayama said, "I better not let you help me or I will probably be in a much worse shape than this"

"What? Jerk!!" Usagi said and hit him on the head three times.

"Ow," Hayama said.

"All right Hayama, where's Sana's place? I got to get there before my friends start to worry," Usagi said and looked around, "I'm starting to remember this place, is it that way?" she pointed to the left.

"Nope, it's that way stupid," Hayama said and pointed to the right.

"I knew that," Usagi said and walked that way.

"Yeah what ever Columbus," Hayama said and followed her.

__

Ring, Ring, Ring 

"Huh?" Usagi said and picked up her cell phone, "Hello? Tsukino Usagi speaking"

_You have a cell phone?, Hayama thought, that's a surprise._

"Oh, Rei?! How did you get this number?" Usagi asked.

_That gigolo again? What does he want? Hayama thought and made an angry face._

"Oh you…searched it up? Ok, what do you need?" Usagi asked.

_Probably a date with you, Hayama thought and looked away when Usagi looked at him._

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm on my way now. I sort of got lost," Usagi said.

_Yep, lost like a little bird, Hayama thought._ he imagine Usagi as a bird and he tried not to laugh.

"Oh, no. you don't need to come out. Hayama found me and we're headed there right now," Usagi said.

_Hah, loser you lost. I got to her first, Hayama thought._

"Well then we'll see you guys when we get there then," Usagi said, "Bye," she said and hung up the phone. "So which way is it now?"

"Come on, just on the third right," Hayama said and she followed him.

*****

At the Kurata, everyone is at the living room. Sana and Usagi are talking. Hayama and Rei are staring at each other. Ms. Kurata is swarming around in her little car because her editor had just came.

"HUH? What? You mean that my friends had not come here by now? They left before me," Usagi said, "Maybe they're at my house now, looking for me. That's it, that must be where they are right now" 

A few seconds later, her phone rung again.

__

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello? Makoto? Where are you guys?" Usagi asked.

That's what we are suppose to ask you! Minako took the phone away from Makoto.

"Hey Minako, I'm sorry I got lost. One minute you guys were in front of me and the next you guys were gone," Usagi said.

How could you have missed us? We were traveling at the rate of a turtle! Raye yelled.

"Raye? Hehehe sorry Raye, I guess I…." Usagi had one hand rubbing her neck.

Ok Usagi, where are you now? We are at your house right now so tell us and we'll go find you. Makoto said.

"I'm at the Kurata's house. I thought you guys were already here so I asked Hayama to bring me here," Usagi said.

What? You know that WE were there before, but we had to leave to find YOU and now we're all the way at YOUR HOUSE for nothing!!!!! shouted Minako over the phone.

"Sorry guys, I saw a bakery and I…I…I wanted some sweets, but when I turned around you guys were gone," replied Usagi.

WHAT??????? YOU STOPPED AT A BAKERY????????? screamed Raye as she took the phone away from Minako.

GIVE ME THAT RAYE! Minako said and she took the phone back from Raye. YOU MEAN ALL THAT SEARCHING FOR YOU WAS FOR NOTHING????? GEESH USAGI YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND A REALLY BIG PAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!?!?!?! shouted Minako.

Minako! Don't you think that that's a little too harsh? Ami said in the background.

"Sorry Minako…" Usagi whimpered and then sobbed, "I was only…hungry…" she wailed. Hayama and Rei jumped and Sana tried to grab the phone away from Usagi but was unsuccessful. Usagi was still crying and everyone on both sides of the line was trying to stop their ears from hurting.

Usagi, don't cry, please? We should have known better and looked for the nearest food shop than for you at your house. I mean we should have known that you always have a weakness for food. Just stop crying ok? Raye begged.

Yes Usagi, listen to Raye, we're all sorry! Please stop crying!! Ami said.

Come on Usagi, you know how some of us are. We might argue but we'll always be best friends. Minako was just angry, right Minako? Makoto said.

Yeah, I'm sorry ok Usagi? Please stop crying. I didn't mean it that way. Minako said.

Usagi sniffed and said, "Alright. I'm sorry I got lost" Usagi wiped her face with the back of her hands.

Alright now, Usagi, where are you? Makoto asked.

"At the Kuratas, remember? I thought I told you guys already," Usagi said, still wiping the tears away.

Well, we're at your house. Makoto said.

"You're at my house?!" Usagi exclaimed.

Hey Usagi, I think Minako told you that already. Raye said.

"Oh, right you did," Usagi said, "I guess I forgot"

Hey Usagi, you want us to go there? Minak asked, Ami said that if we walk there right now, we'll be able to make it in thirty minutes. 

"Thirty minutes?!" Usagi said, "that's too long"

"Hey Usagi, I could go pick them up," Rei suggested.

"Ok," Usagi said and smiled, "Guys, Rei said that he can pick you guys up. Just wait there for us, ok?" Usagi said.

WHAT? REI"S COMING? Minako shouted.

"Guys?" Usagi said.

Oh Minako, better get ready. Raye said.

You two, when do you ever stop that? Makoto asked.

"Hello?" Usagi said. 

But Makoto, you got to see the guy to understand what we mean. Minako and Raye said. While they were arguing, Usagi was waiting for a reply.

"GUYS? DID YOU FORGET THAT I'M STILL ON THE PHONE?" Usagi shouted. Hayama and Rei jumped at looked at each other.

"I guess even I have to pity you," Hayama said.

"Er…thanks," Rei sweat-dropped. Sana, on the other hand was laughing hysterically at Usagi's phone call.

"Guys? Are you still there?" Usagi said.

Hello? Usagi? It's me, Ami. We'll be waiting for you here. Right now, Minako and Raye are kind of ganging up on Makoto. Ami sweat-dropped.

Yeah sis, better come now or you won't see one or two of your friends by the end of the day. Shingo said.

"Uh, ok. Ami, Shingo, try to hold off any attentions of killing each other just until we get there, ok?" Usagi asked.

"Killing?" Rei repeated with a gulp.

We'll try. Ami said.

"Bye," Usagi said and hung up the phone, "Rei, we have to hurry. Maybe they'll calm down, when they see you"

"Me? Why me?" Rei said and pointed to himself.

"Well, it's a long story, come on," Usagi said and dragged Rei to the car. As they got into the car, Usagi turned around and saw Hayama's face. "WHAAAAA!!!" 

"Huh?" Rei said and turned around, "WHA!!" _this is the second time this week, how do people do that? Appearing in my car all of the sudden,_ Rei thought to himself

"What are you doing here? Trying to scare us to death?" Usagi said and smacked Hayama on the head.

"Ow! I'm coming along, what else does this look like?" Hayama said.

"Why are you coming along anyways?" Rei asked.

"Hey you're planning to leave me here with Sana while she is still a little crazy from the party idea. You need a better reason?" Hayama said.

"Oh, you're right. Whenever it comes to parties, Sana tends to get a little too…how should I say this, attached and overdo a lot of things," Rei said, "Alright, put on your seat belts"

"Ok," Usagi said and placed on her seat belt.

"Usagi, how many friends do you have coming?" Rei asked.

"Uh, 4 friends and my brother," Usagi said.

"5 people?! How are we suppose to fit 5 people in this car?" Rei said and stopped driving, "Hayama, get out, we need the room"

"Nice try butthead, I'm not getting off. With this meatball head on your side, you'll get even more lost," Hayama said, "And I speak from experience"

"Hey!" Usagi said and smacked Hayama again.

"Ow!" Hayama said.

"Well we have to do some thing, this car does not have enough room," Rei said.

"Well, why don't you get off instead?" Hayama suggested.

"Hmm, that'll be a good idea if any of you two know how to drive," Rei said.

"I can in three months," Hayama said, "It took about a year to convince my dad"

"I do," Usagi said and pulled out her license.

"Whaaa??" Hayama and Rei said, "You know how to drive?"

"Yep, although it took only three days but then the driving school was so happy the next day that they gave me my license and congratulated me and made me promise to not go back because they are moving to another area," Usagi said and smiled, "So I can drive" After a few minutes of silence and the ongoing stares between Rei and Hayama, Hayama finally said something.

"Do you have another car, that might happen to be a minivan or something?" Hayama asked.

"Yeah, there's one out back, let's go there quickly," Rei said and both of them got out of the car and started to walk away.

"Wha? Hey wait up!" Usagi exclaimed and followed them.

*****

Two hours later later, 

"Ok Usagi, I've been following your orders for two hours and are you sure that your house is around here? We've been turning and turning and if I'm not mistaken, I have seen that postbox for eleven times," Rei said.

"Oh it's…" Usagi said and looked around.

"Hmm, that way," Hayama said and pointed to the eighth block.

"Huh?" Usagi said and looked at him.

"I've been looking around this place. I think that your house is in that neighborhood," Hayama said.

"O-k," Rei said and turned the car at the direction Hayama had said. "Alright Hayama, where's her house now?"

"There! The sixth house," Hayama said, "Hey meatball head, take some lessons or write it down or something, how is it possible that I know your house better than you?" Hayama said.

"Hey!" Usagi said, "I just never came this way before"

"So?" Hayama said. Usagi just ignored him.

"Ok, we're here," Rei said and stopped the car.

"Alright, Wait here," Usagi said and got out of the car. She walked to her front door and opened the door. "Gu…" Usagi was about to say until she realized that everyone was gone, "ys? Where is everyone?" Usagi said and looked around.

"Guys?" Usagi said, "This is not funny, where are you guys?" Usagi wandered around the living room. Beep!! The answering machine made one of those message beeps. "Huh?" Usagi said and pressed it.

*****

__

You have one message. Message one, beep! Hello Usagi? This is mom; well your dad and I kind of reached an unexpected turn. We were planning to go back to Tokyo tomorrow but your grandfather had a heart attack. Your dad and me are planning to stay here a little bit longer to make sure that he is in ok shape and also to take care of your grandmother. Please, Usagi take care of Shingo and yourself for us and don't worry, I've asked your dad to start sending you enough money for a month, ok? Just take care and we'll hope to see you guys soon. Bye!

*****

"Ok. That's from mom. W-wait a minute!!! Did s-she just say that I got the whole house to m-myself? Yay I can't believe it!!!" Usagi said and jumped up and down, "But wait, Shingo's still here, Man he ruins it." She stopped jumping and turned back to her serious side. "Alright, that message was from mom. But where are you guys?" Usgai said and she noticed a note on the table. 

*****

_Usagi, You meatball head, why on earth are you taking so long to get here? Anyways we received an urgent call from Ami's mom, seems that she needs some help around the hospital and asked us if we could help around for a few minutes. Of course, we couldn't reject it. Although Minako and I wanted to see Rei…(two heart shape pencil marks are located here) we can't let Ami go by herself. Makoto was sort of disappointed too but she too had to go. Something about it being too late and had to do something with cooking. *sighs* Shingo was SUPPOSED to stay here and tell you but he demanded that he come along. P.S. I think he's scared to stay home alone. Hehehe^^ just joking of course. By the way I thought you would be here in thirty minutes or so, how come you weren't here before I finished this damn letter? Everyone of us waited until ten minutes pass and still no signs of you so we all left!! Of course Minako, Ami, Shingo and I even stayed a few minutes later to finish off this letter. What happened? Did you guys get lost or something? I guess that's probably the reason huh? Well you'll sure be hearing from us later this day. Just you wait Usagi!! Raye._

*****

After reading this note, Usagi gulped. "Oh man, I really out did this this time. But it's not my fault that we had to switch cars and go through the path way eight times, who knew. plus It took a while for Hayama to speak up too. Man, this entire day is really tiring. Now I got in trouble with Minako and them, Aiiiieeee!" Said Usagi as she laid back on the couch.

"Hey meatball head!! What's the hold up?" Hayama roared, he walked in followed by Rei.

"They left," Usagi sighed and placed a hand over her head.

"What the fu….argh, you mean that all that twist and turns were for nothing?!?! What the hell!" Hayama said and sat down.

"Hayama you shouldn't get that…." Rei tried to stop him but it was no use because Hayama wouldn't listen. "Uh, Usagi don't believe everything he says, he's just angry that…." but he was too late, Usagi had already burst into tears.

"Waaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi wailed. 

"Ow, stop that awful sound! You trying to kill me?" Hayama said. Usagi cried even louder.

"U-Usa-gi?" Rei tried to say while also covering his ears.

_Damn! She can really cry! _Hayama thought and covered his ears too. Hayama tried to approach Usagi but instead he fell to the ground. "Alright! I apologize! now can you stop the crying before both Rei's and my ears bleed?" After hearing this, Usagi went into light sobs and sniffs.

_she stopped? Rei thought _to himself and rubbed the right-side of his forehead_. _Hayama got up slowly and approached her.

"What were you trying to do? Kill the both of us?" Hayama screamed so loud that Usagi stared at him without speaking. "Huh? Wha…. No! not again!!!! I didn't mean it, just don't start again!!!" Hayama added quickly as he saw the little tears forming.

"I'm really sorry…," Usagi said and sniffed. "Who knew that it would be so hard to get here from Sana's house"

"That's because you need some sense of direction!!!!" Hayama yelled. Rei stayed in the background and stared at the both of them.

_I think I should stop them but they both won't listen to me, Rei thought._

"Rei!!" Usagi went to him and asked, "I know it's my fault but you don't blame me right?"

"Eh, no I don't blame you," Rei sweat-dropped.

"Wha? Hey come back here you meatball head! I wasn't finish with you!" Hayama said and ran to her direction. As he was doing so, Usagi quickly moved behind Rei. Now Rei's stuck in the middle.

_how did I get into this? Rei thought_. Both Hayama and Usagi were now arguing from in front of him and behind. This went on for another hour and a half. Rei's ears were now ringing and Hayama and Usagi were panting, but still trying to argue.

"Alright guys!!!! Now it's been already an hour and a half!! How much more longer are you two going to keep this up?" Rei screamed and both of them were quiet and stared at him. Rei looked at the both of them and then moved out of the middle. "Continue if you want," he said and they went back to arguing. Rei sat on the couch and stared at them._ They are really troublesome if they are together, _Rei thought and sighed.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: We meet again

The next morning, Usagi was dragged out of bed by Shingo.

"Hey Lazy girl, don't you have work today?" Shingo yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Shingo said impatiently when he heard no other reply except the loud snoring.

"Hey?!?! Are you still sleeping?" Shingo yelled and opened the door. He went to Usagi's side and yelled, "GET UP!!!!!" in her ears.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Usagi said softly and scratched her head, "What happened? I got a huge headache." She yawned. Shingo fell to the ground.

"Haven't you heard a word I just said? It's 10 am already! Don't you have work to do?" SHingo yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah work," She yawned again, "There's work today?"

"Aiii! Are you even awake?" Shingo said.

"Huh? What time is it?" Usagi asked softly.

"IT'S TEN ALREADY!!!!!!!" Shingo yelled and Usagi looked at him.

"Oh no!!! ten already?!?!?!?!? I'm gonna be late!!!" Usagi said and quickly got out of bed. "What are you still doing here? I need to change get out!" She pushed Shingo out of the room. Shingo heard crashes and other weird sounds from her room. "Are you killing yourself in there?" He screamed, but it seems that she wasn't listening to him so he went downstairs.

A few minutes later, Usagi came running downstairs.

"LATE! LATE! LATE!" Usagi said and went to the breakfast table. Shingo looked at her as she stuffed some bread and eggs into her mouth. He sighed.

"How can you still wake up later than me? When I got home last night you were already sleeping. Geesh how many hours do you need to sleep a day?" Shingo said.

"Sorry, last night I used up all my energy arguing with someone," Usagi said and stuffed some more bread in her mouth.

"Oh speaking about last night, how in the world could you not get here within 30 minutes?" Shingo said and looked at her.

"Eh, car trouble?" Usagi said.

"Yeah right, if I know you then you probably got lost again right?" Shingo said and Usagi regretfully nodded.

"How can you be that lost? No one in this world is that lost. We've been here for a few weeks now and you still don't know your way around. How in the world is that possible?" Shingo said.

_Wow Shingo's mad, I guess it's about yesterday again, Usagi said._

"Sorry Shingo, I didn't mean to just leave you guys here and waiting. I was really on my way here with Rei and Hayama. I guess I'll just have to work harder to find my way here," Usagi said.

"Yeah yeah," Shingo said.

"Oh, Shingo have you heard the answering machine? Mom and Dad are going to stay with grandma and grandpa," Usagi said.

"What? You mean I got to stay here alone with you more longer? Don't they care about my safety?" Shingo said.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this either alright? Living with you isn't that easy either," Usagi said.

"How come it is not easy? I practically do most of the cooking," Shingo said.

"Well I tried and you call those cooking? You call cooking scramble eggs and others simple stuff cooking?" Usagi said.

"Well that teaches you to not learn while mom was offering to teach you how to cook," Shingo said, "And don't you have to go to work?"

"Gaaa! Work!!! Late!!! It's all your fault Shingo!! I'll get back at you when I get back!" Usagi said and she rushed out the room.

"Get back at me? What have I done?" Shingo said, "I don't understand you sometimes." Shingo said and went back to eating.

Usagi arrived at the restaurant fifty minutes late and received a lecture from the boss.

"I don't know what Mr. Segara was yelling about, I was only late for two times. My old teachers would have prayed to god everyday if I was ever like this," Usagi sighed and laid on the counter, "I'm tired. First I woke up with a headache now I got work. Hmmm, maybe I could just rest my eyes for a bit." Usagi said and she slowly closed her eyes. Slowly and slowly she went into a deep sleep. She was lucky that Mr. Segara went out for some groceries and that a few other workers didn't mind that much or else she would have been in big trouble. An hour later…..

"HEY MEATBALL HEAD WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Usagi woke up by a loud scream. Every other customers were staring at her direction. She looked straight and saw Hayama's angry face.

"Ha…ya...ma? What's wrong?" Usagi said and yawned.

"What's wrong? Hello? Is this what people do when they're at work? I'm hungry, aren't you suppose to help the customers?" Hayama said.

"huh? I'm still at work?" Usagi said and looked around, "Gaaaa! I must have fallen asleep again!!! Man oh man, Mr. Segara's going to be mad!!!!"

"Aiiii" Hayama said and placed a hand on his forehead, "It doesn't look like he's here and you didn't miss much. Plus your friends were helping out with the cashier while you were sleeping."

"Huh? They were? Oh I'm really sorry guys I didn't mean to fall a sleep!!!!!!!!" Usagi said to everyone of the other workers and went around looking for others.

"Ah Usagi, don't worry about it. We all know what it feels like working. You're just lucky that Mr. Segara isn't here yet. He can be really, how should I say this, against these kind of things," Andrew, one of the other employees, had said.

"Oh, thanks Andrew. Sorry if I had caused any trouble," Usagi said, embarrassed.

"It's nothing. Of course a friend of yours wouldn't let me order for him and demanded to wake you up instead," Andrew said.

"Oh yep he just likes to see me suffer," Usagi said under her breath.

"Hey meatball head come back here! You still haven't taken my order yet!" Hayama screamed from the counter and stared at their way.

"Oh Miss Usagi, that boy won't let anyone else but you take his order. He's been yelling and screaming at all the other waiters. Can you please go out and talk to him?" Another waiter came and begged Usagi.

"Hnnnnn, why me?" Usagi said, "Sorry Andrew, I have to talk to you later."

"It's ok, I got to put these dishes in the washer anyways, we'll chat later," Andrew said and smiled. Usagi looked at him and blushed uncontrollably.

"Hey meatball head, I'm losing patients!!!!" Hayama screamed but Usagi couldn't hear it because she was thinking about Andrew.

"Um Usagi? Shouldn't you go there and talk to him?" Andrew asked.

"Huh? Oh yes! I forgot! Thanks!" Usagi said and hurried back to the counter.

"About time!" Hayama said.

"Hayama what is with you? Can't you show a bit consideration for the other people on this room?!?!?!?!?!?!" Usagi said and hit him on the head.

"Ow! I'm gonna tell this to the manager!" Hayama said.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Usagi said.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do?" Hayama said.

"UGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Fine! What would you like?" Usagi said, trying to stop herself from hitting Hayama again.

"Good can I have a family pack?" Hayama said.

"Yeah sure," Usagi said and punched in some buttons. "It'll be back in a few minutes, unless that's too long for sir all mighty," Usagi stuck out a tongue.

"I'll wait then," Hayama said and shrugged his shoulder, "By the way, who is that guy over there? Do you know him?" he was pointing to a tall guy with blonde hair.

"That? that's Andrew. He has more experience than me and he helps me a lot, why do you want to know about him?" Usagi asked and looked at his expression. Hayama looked a little angry.

"Oh nothing, just wondering," He said.

"O...k," Usagi said, puzzled.

"Alright, where's my sushi? I'm hungry!" Hayama said.

"Alright! Sheesh you've already waited four minutes can't you wait one more?" Usagi said.

"No, I'm hungry now can't I get some?" Hayama said.

"Fine here, I snuck some for you!" Usagi said and handed a little bag to Hayama, "And here's your order," She handed a bigger bag.

"Good I'm really hungry now," Hayama said and started eating a little.

"Hey!!! don't eat in front of me, I'm hungry and you still owe me sushi!!" Usagi said.

"Why sushi?!?!?!? Can't I give you some other stuff. I mean you work in a sushi restaurant, don't they give you free sushi?" Hayama said.

"They do but I'm not ever full from it," Usagi cried, "Plus whenever I eat a little more, it gets deducted from my paycheck." Hayama looked at her hopelessly.

"They are that strict?!?!?! Man and I thought working in a sushi restaurant would mean free sushi for life," Hayama said and then created an image from his head about him on a tower of sushi.

"Well they don't so you are still paying me with sushi!" Usagi said but Hayama was already deep in his dream.

"Hayama, are you even listening?!?!?!" Usagi screamed and kicked him in the head.

"Ow! Huh? What did you say?" Hayama said. He looked at Usagi's mad face and jumped. _Man, she's scary!!!._

"Hayama!! You are still not off the hook! You owe me sushi and that's all!!" Usagi yelled and Hayama headed out the door. "Wa? Wait!!!!" Usagi tried to go after him but Mr. Segara had came back and Usagi found herself staring eye to eye with her manager. "Hehehe, Mr. Segara? Welcome back!" she said shyly.

"Miss Tsukino, please get back to the counter until your shift is over," Mr. Segara said and pointed to the counter.

"Y-Yes Sir," Usagi said and went back to the counter. Mr. Segara looked to his right and saw Hayama. 

_It's that strange kid again, Mr. Segara said and gulped._ Hayama gave him a cold look and then walked out. Mr. Segara shivered and then went back to the kitchen.

_What was that all about? Usagi thought, Hayama's one weird guy. One minute I'm yelling at him and the next it seems like he's a different person. I can never understand him. Also it looks like he jogs a lot too. Every time when I'm about to leave, he's always jogging at my direction. He sure jogs a lot even at night time. *sighs* I guess he's full of mysteries but he still owes me sushi!!! And I'm not going to forget that!! _Usagi made a pose and everyone looked at her.

****

Two hours later Usagi walked out of the restaurant, carrying a huge bag full of left over sushi.

"haaaaaa, Sushi every night, now that's life," Usagi as she placed some inside her mouth.

"Hey! It's bad eating this late!" someone said and Usagi almost choked.

"Hey what's the big….." Usagi turned around. She thought that it was Hayama but instead it was a tall, evergreen hair guy. "Ha-ya……M-Mamoru!?!? W-what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I thought it was you," Mamoru said, "I was dropping off a friend and then went to the convenient store across the road. I thought you look familiar and I guess my senses was right" Mamoru smiled.

"Oh," Usagi said.

"So what have you been doing lately? I haven't heard from you in a while," Mamoru said.

"Nothing, just the usual," Usagi said, "hehe you must be busy, I have to get home. Shingo's waiting." Usagi took a few step back.

"I could give you a lift," Mamoru said.

"No, it's only a few blocks, I can handle it," Usagi said.

"Ok," Mamoru said, "So you moved here?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago," Usagi said.

"I tried calling you but I guess the phone number changed too?" Mamoru said.

"Yeah, my mom said that it would be better if we just left the old one at the old house and get a new one," Usagi said and faked a smile.

"Oh, I see," Mamoru said.

"Well, I have to go, please excuse me," Usagi said.

"Wait!" Mamoru said and grabbed her by the arm. Hayama was jogging by and saw Mamoru grabbing Usagi. He thought that Mamoru was harassing Usagi and went to the rescue.

"Hey Usagi, is something wrong?" Hayama said and pushed Mamoru's hand away.

"Hayama?!?!" Usagi was surprised.

"Who…are you?" Mamoru asked and looked at him. He was a few inches shorter than him.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Hayama said to Mamoru and stared at him coldly. "Usagi, he's not doing anything to you right?"

"No, Hayama, it's a misunderstanding, I was just leaving," Usagi said, "Good night Mamoru." Usagi said and walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hayama said. "I'm not through with you either!" Hayama said to Mamoru.

"Didn't you hear? What ever you thought was going on, was not. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm….I'm an old friend of hers" Mamoru said, sadly, "And I just came to say hi. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?" Hayama stared at him.

"I'll deal with you later," he muttered and went to catch up with Usagi. Mamoru looked at him and then at her. _I wanted to say that I………hehhhh never mind maybe there'll be another time, _Mamoru thought and went back to find his car.

****

"hey You still haven't said a word about that guy," Hayama said.

"What guy?" Usagi said and smiled.

"Stop fooling around, you know what I mean, the old guy back there. He looked like he's around Rei's age," Hayama said and started to walk backwards.

"Eh Rei's not old," Usagi said.

"Well to me he's way old," Hayama said, "So are you going to tell me or I have to bug it out of you?"

"He's…He's just an old friend, that's all," Usagi said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, like hell I'll believe that," Hayama said, "Do I look like an idiot to you? I may not be as easy to fool as Sana or that weird manager of hers."

"Hey! I won't let you go and talk about them like that," Usagi said and hit Hayama on the head.

"Ouch! I was only joking!" Hayama said, "Ow! A joke! Can't you understand a joke?"

"Well jokes like those are not funny, plus if you keep on making jokes like that someday you'll get hurt way more than what I did to you," Usagi said.

"Since when do you care about what I do anyway?" Hayama asked.

"Forget it, alright? Just forget it!" Usagi said.

"Fine then, what's that guy to you anyways?" Hayama asked again.

"He's no one alright? Just forget this topic," Usagi said and increased her pace again.

"Fine then," Hayama said. _I'll get it out of your friends then, Hayama thought._

"Alright, this is my stop. I'll see you later. Good night," Usagi said and walked in.

"Sheesh, all the sudden she's acting all different, is this one of those girl things that I don't know about?" Hayama said and slowly walked off with both arms behind his head.

*****

In her bedroom, Usagi laid on her bed with her head facing down.

_Why is he showing up here all the sudden? I finally regain myself and now he comes here again! He just won't disappear……… _ Usagi thought to herself. She turned around and faced the ceiling. Tears where forming and falling down her face. _I don't want to talk to anyone about this, Minako and them were just getting use to the fact that I was getting better. If they found out about me seeing Mamoru again then they'll think that I'm suffering again and worry about me. I know that I'm always a cry baby, but I don't want them to worry about me all the time._ After thinking this, Usagi went to sleep.

****

The next morning…..

"Gaaaa!!! I'm Late!!!!! Gaaa!!!!!! Late again!!!!" Usagi said and ran to the kitchen table, "Shingo how come you didn't wake me up like yesterday?"

"I'd tried. This time you were like dead or something. No matter what tactic I'd used, you wouldn't wake up," Shingo said, "So I got tired of waking you up and decided that you would eventually wake up yourself sooner or later and just made breakfast."

"Gaaa! Now I'm going to get yelled at again," Usagi said and grabbed some bread. She place some eggs in it and quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh Sis, can you please get some other food to eat for dinner? Sushi is not really healthy to eat everyday," Shingo said.

"What?!?!?!?! How can sushi be unhealthy? They're good for the…..uh…um….uh...stomach that's right, they're good for your stomach!" Usagi said.

"Well I don't know where you get your information from or as a matter of fact, what your stomach is made out of. But what ever it is, it's different for me and I need some real food!" Shingo said.

"Alright, sheesh I'll get some hamburgers or something," Usagi said.

"Good. Oh someone called for you today. Some guy named….um….Rei, I think, he wanted to know if its alright for him and Sana to come here this afternoon. Something about having to hide from the reporters cause of a new movie that's been release. I don't remember but I think that that's all," Shingo said.

"Rei called?" Usagi said.

"Yep, so it seems that you weren't lying. You really know Sana," Shingo said.

"Hey, hey who ever said that I was lying?" Usagi said and smacked Shingo on the head.

"Ow I was just joking," Shingo said.

"Well this is not time for jokes," Usagi said, "what did you tell him?"

"Of course I said that it was alright! Who do you think I am? Refusing a famous star to come to our house!" Shingo said, "Now I can finally meet her."

"Hehhhh, that's really great," Usagi said, "Now I have to get home earlier."

"Yup and don't forget to bring home something else," Shingo said.

"Alright, alright. You know what? These morning chats are really going to get me fired one day," Usagi muttered.

"But I thought it was your late waking that might do that," Shingo said and stuck out his tongue.

"ugh!!!! I don't need you to tell me that!" Usagi said and kicked him, " I'm leaving alright? Don't stay out too late today."

"Yeah, yeah," Shingo said and Usagi left.

****

At the Sushi restaurant, Usagi laid on the counter.

"Hehhhhhh, another morning lecture. Reminds me so much of school," Usagi muttered. Someone walked in.

"Welcome!" Usagi said and looked up. It was Mamoru.

"Hey meatball head, you work here now?" Mamoru said, "A pretty good job, do you get paid well?"

"Yeah, it's sort. Andrew told me that its above what beginners should get," Usagi said, _I wonder if Hayama had something to do with that. I mean if it's him, he'll probably threaten Mr. Segara. But he wouldn't do that, I think._

"That's good," Mamoru said.

"Uh…so what can I help you with?" Usagi said.

"Oh I want the number eight," Mamoru said.

"Alright, it's $6.29," Usagi said and Mamoru handed the money to her.

"Alright here's your change and the order will be ready in a few minutes," Usagi said. It became quiet again. Usagi looked around the room and Mamoru stood there.

"So who was that guy that I saw you with last night?" Mamoru managed to ask.

"Oh Hayama?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah I think that's what you said his name was," Mamoru said.

"He's just a friend of mine's," Usagi said.

"A friend? Ok," Mamoru said.

"Yeah, he's my friend, what's wrong with that?" Usagi said.

"Nothing I was just wondering," Mamoru said.

"Oh Usagi!" Andrew said and walked to her, "You have to leave early today?"

"Yes," Usagi said.

"Alright, I'll cover for you then. Mr. Segara said that it was alright. Just tell me when you are leaving," Andrew said.

"Thanks, Sorry," Usagi said.

"Don't worry about it," Andrew said and left.

"So you have to leave early? Do you want me to walk you home?" Mamoru suggested.

"uh, you don't have to, didn't I tell you that I live near here?" Usagi said.

"It's alright. I walked today so I don't mind walking you home," Mamoru said.

"But…" Usagi was speechless.

"It's only walking you home, not taking you away," Mamoru said.

"Alright, I'm leaving in a few minutes," Usagi said.

"Ok," Mamoru said, "I'll wait then" He took a seat and sat there until Usagi was ready to leave.

"Hey Andrew, I'm leaving! Good night!" Usagi yelled and Andrew waved his hand.

"Ready?" Mamoru asked.

"Y-yeah," Usagi said and followed him out.

"So which way?" Mamoru asked.

"This way," Usagi pointed and they walked home. Usagi felt like she had forgot something but she couldn't do anything right then because she was nervous to be around Mamoru.

"Alright here it is, thanks for walking me home," Usagi said.

"Ok," Mamoru said and then they both heard some kind of crashing sound from the house.

"What's going on in there?" Mamoru said and went to the door.

"I don't know," Usagi said, "Oh no, I've forgot!! Sana and Rei was suppose to come over! Uh how could I forget that?" Usagi hit herself on the head three times. Then all of the sudden the door opened.

"I thought I heard someone…." Minako said as she opened the door and saw Mamoru and Usagi. Everyone was there- Ami, Makoto, Raye, Minako, Shingo, Rei, Sana-everyone except Hayama.

_Oh no, Hayama doesn't know that I came home early today, Usagi thought to herself._

"Ma-Mamoru!?!?!?" Usagi's group said along with Shingo. Rei and Sana stared each other clueless.

"Hi guys! Haven't seen you guys for so long," Mamoru said and smiled.

"Hey Shingo, who's that guy, Mam….something?" Sana whispered as the group was welcoming him.

"You mean Mamoru?" Shingo said.

"Yeah him," Sana said.

"That's my sis's old boyfriend," Shingo said, "they went out for I think 5 years but they broke up a few weeks ago."

"What? old boy friend? 5 years?!?!?!?" Sana said, "Wow, hey Rei did you hear that?" Sana looked at Rei and jumped. Rei was crushing the plastic cup in his hand.

"Rei? Do you hate that cup or something?" Sana said and pointed to the cup.

"Oh! No, not at all," Rei said and faked a smile.

"Come on Rei, let's go introduce ourselves," Sana said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure," Rei scoffed.

"Hey Usagi's old boyfriend, Mamaru?" Sana said and shook his hand.

"Um… it's Mamoru," he corrected her.

"That's what I said, Mameru," Sana smiled.

"Ok," he said, "And you are?"

"I'm Sana, Kurata Sana," She said and smiled, "And this is my gigolo, Rei."

"Gigolo?" Mamoru said and raised an eyebrow.

"Sana, why don't we go and get something to drink," Usagi said and took Sana away. Mamoru was looking at Rei strangely.

"Hi, never mind that. I'm Sana's manager," Rei said.

"Oh, so that's Sana?!? The famous star?" Mamoru said.

"Yep that's her," Rei said, "I heard that you and Usagi used to go out?"

"That's true," Mamoru said and smiled.

"So how did you two meet?" Rei said.

"Well….." Mamoru begin to say. It went on like that for the whole afternoon. Everyone was talking to Sana and Rei seemed particularly interested in Mamoru. Usagi wondered about Hayama and she couldn't find out why on earth is she wondering about him. 

****

At the Sushi restaurant, Hayama jogged by the place and looked around. He stood on the sideway and waited for Usagi to come out.

End of chapter 5~

A/N what do you think? Thanks whoever reviewed o this, I know I should have wrote this earlier, so I'm sorry, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Bye!


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: An attack

Hayama leaned on the lamppost and stared at the sky. He had been waiting for her for about an hour now and he kept peeping in the restaurant. He saw that Andrew guy that Usagi was talking to but he didn't see Usagi. 

__

Man…that meatball head is taking so long. Is she even there? Hayama thought and looked around. _Give a few more minutes, she might be stuffing in extra sushi that I can eat off of later. Hehehe._

Hayama thought and waited a few more minutes. 

Hayama yawned and then looked at his watch, "Where is that meatball head? I've been waiting for almost two hours now" he looked in the window once more and Andrew was coming out. Andrew looked at him and said something.

"Hey you're that kid that was here everyday. Man you must really love sushi," Andrew said.

"Kid?" Hayama said and pointed to himself. _Do I look like a kid to you? He thought, I bet I'm more mature to you. Wait a minute, aren't we almost the same age?!?!?!_

"Well sorry but the restaurant is closed for the night," Andrew said as he locked the door.

"Eh? Closed? But isn't meatball head in there?" Hayama asked and pointed inside.

"Meatball head?" Andrew questioned.

"The dope, Usagi. Man how many other meatball head girls you got working in there?" Hayama said.

"Usagi? She left about four hours ago with another guy," Andrew said. "You should get home it's getting dark out here," he said and left.

"She left already with another guy?" Hayama said to himself and he started to walk back.

"Hayama! Is that you?" someone said, out of breath. He turned around to see who it was.

_Usagi, he thought to himself._

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…didn't want…you to stay…out here too…long…so I came…to find you," she panted.

"That was…" he began to say, "the stupidest reason I've ever heard!" 

"Eh?" Usagi looked at him.

"Uh, forget it," Hayama said, he was trying to stop blushing by not looking at her. 

"O…k, hey! Is that the thanks I get for coming here?" Usagi said and made a face.

"Alright I should be thanking you but you could have come two hours earlier. I've already waited too long," Hayama said.

"Sorry," Usagi said and scratched behind her left ear, "I thought that you would have went home by now."

"Well apparently I didn't, idiot, I was waiting for you the entire time. You could have left a note or something," Hayama said and sighed when he saw Usagi again, "Come on, you have to get home."

"why did you anyways?" Usagi asked.

"Huh?" Hayama said.

"You always walk me home, why?" Usagi said.

"why?" Hayama said and looked at her. _She doesn't get it, he thought and made a deep sigh._

"Well?" Usagi asked and looked at him.

"I don't know. Go figure it out yourself. I just happen to cross by all those times," Hayama stammered and lied.

"really? Oh," Usagi said.

_She's hopeless!!! _Hayama screamed in his head. He made a grip and Usagi noticed it. 

__

"What are you doing?" Usagi said and looked at him.

"N-Nothing just thinking about some stuff," Hayama said.

"Stuff?" Usagi said.

"It's nothing important, you wouldn't understand anyways," Hayama said, "Come on." Then Usagi's and Hayama's stomach growled.

"Hayama? I'm hungry," Usagi said.

"Same, there should be a restaurant here somewhere, let's go there," Hayama said and he took her there. 

****

Meanwhile, Mamoru tried to get away from Rei. Sana was having the time of her life. She enjoyed all the attention and became really hyper. Minako and Raye was staring at Rei with hearts in their eyes.

"Rei?" Minako said.

"Huh? Yes?" Rei said and turned around.

"Can you take off those sunglasses? I have never seen you with out them," Minako said and Raye nodded in agreement.

"Eh, but I can't," Rei said.

"Can't?" Minako and Raye said.

"Sana's orders was to only take them off for her, sorry," Rei said.

"You mean that…you and her…are already…..together?" Raye said.

"Yep," Rei said. _I hope I'm saying the right things, _he thought and sweat-dropped.

"Rei!!!! I'm pooped, can we go home?" Sana said.

"Yeah sure in a minute I want to ask him one more question," Rei said.

"Rei!!!! I want to go now!!!" Sana said, "and what's so interesting about Mamoru?"

"Eh….uh….Alright Sana, I'm sorry. Let's go," Rei said. "I'll get back to you some other day," Rei said as he looked at Mamoru. 

"You be sure to do that," Mamoru said.

"Rei!!!" Sana whined.

"Alright Sana. Usagi?" he looked around, "Strange wasn't Usagi here just a minute ago?"

"Hey, you're right," Minako said, "Ami? Have you seen her?" 

"Ami?" Raye said and looked around, "Hey Makoto isn't here either."

"Where would they go?" Mamoru asked.

"Shingo? Do you know?" Rei asked quickly.

"Eh…they went after sis. Didn't you guys see them? My sis just snuck out of here and they ran after her," Shingo said, "It seemed like my sis had something to do."

"How come you didn't tell us!!!" Mamoru and Rei said and shook Shingo.

"whoaaaaa," Shingo said.

"Hey you two stop that! Are you trying to kill him?" Raye said and they both slowly let go of Shingo.

"Whoa, it's spinning, the room is…spinning," Shingo said.

"That looks fun," Sana said and copied him, "Whoa…"

"Sana stop that we need to concentrate," Rei said.

"Yeah, sorry," Sana said and stopped. But she was still a little wobbly. "But how are we going to find her? She's probably long gone," Sana said, "What could----" she almost fell.

"Whoa Sana, are you alright?" Minako asked.

"Yeah!" Sana said and changed her mood, "Ahem…we should split up."

"Split up?" Minako and Raye said.

"Yes split up. One group should stay here and the other should go out and look for them," Sana said. "Yeah, how's that for serious? Alright let's go, um, where do we go anyways?" Sana said and smiled nervously. Everyone else fell to the ground.

"that's Sana, she can't be serious for a second," Rei sweat-dropped. 

"I can see what you mean," Mamoru said.

"Hey!!! This is no time for chitchat let's go find Usagi!!!" Sana said and scared both Mamoru and Rei.

"Y-Yes Sana," they both yelped.

"Alright, who's going to stay here?" Rei said.

"I will," Shingo said.

"Alright. Miss Minako and Miss Raye should stay here too," Rei said.

"No! Usagi's our friend too, we're going to look for her," Minako and Raye said, "We may not look it but we can be a lot of help." 

"a lot of help?" Rei said.

"Just trust them on that," Mamoru said, "Come on, we're wasting time."

"Shingo, you're alright staying home right?" Raye said.

"Yes, yes just go," Shingo said.

"Alright then," Raye said and they left.

"Sis…where did you go again? And where is that dinner? I'm hungry!" Shingo said and groaned.

****

Meanwhile, Makoto and Ami were looking for Usagi.

"Aii, where did Usagi go?" Makoto said and placed her left hand on her hip and the other through her hair, "I thought I saw her headed this way."

"Makoto, I can't find her on the computer," Ami said and pressed more buttons on her mini computer, "I scanned her last location which was at the restaurant nearby. Now I can't find her at all."

"Huh? Why is that?" Makoto said.

"I don't know, she must have went into a place where our signals won't reach," Ami said.

"What? Where would that be?" Makoto said.

"someplace where there's a lot of wood or I don't know any substance that can repel or absorb radio signals," Ami said.

"Alright then let's go find a place with wood around it. It shouldn't be so hard since this is Tokyo and everyplace is buildings!" Makoto said, "the only place I can think about is the restaurant by the park."

"That's it," Ami said, "But it's strange, why would Usagi go there and this late?"

"You don't think that…" Makoto said.

"No, I don't think it's possible…" Ami said.

"Let's just go and find her then," Makoto said.

"Right," Ami said and they both headed to the park.

****

In the park, Usagi and Hayama walked along the straight path heading towards a restaurant. There's many trees around the place so it seem like a forest rather than a park.

"Hayama? Where are we going?" Usagi said and looked around.

"To a restaurant, where else," Hayama said.

"What? There's one in the middle of this park?" Usagi said. She looked at all the tall trees that surrounded her.

"Yeah you mean you didn't know?" Hayama said and turned to her, "Man how long have you been here?"

"uh…almost a month," Usagi said.

"O…k," Hayama said, "Don't worry, there's no monster in this park unless a monster can just appear out of no where and attack us." when Hayama said this, a weird-shaped figure appeared from behind him.

"Uh…Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! M-Mon-monster!!!" Usagi said and jumped.

"Monster? What the hell are you talking about?" Hayama said.

"B-Behind you, there's a monster!!!" Usagi said and grabbed him. She turned Hayama to look at the monster and she, herself grabbed onto him for safety.

"What the…" Hayama said, "How did that…what in the world is that?" he looked at the green weird figure. It stepped into the moonlight and it was a figure of a green-color, plant-type guy (I know very good descriptions huh?). It stretched its long arms and grabbed Hayama and Usagi.

"Ugh…" Hayama said and he struggled to get himself out. Usagi was doing the same thing but her efforts was useless.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi said and struggled again.

"I don't know," Hayama said and he managed to rip himself out, but his left arm was injured a little. Then he went to aid Usagi. "Watch out!" he screamed and punched into the green arm. The punch ripped the arm in half and Usagi fell to the ground. Then the monster ran back into the trees.

"Are you alright?" Hayama asked and stood in front of her, with his back facing her. He looked around and scanned the area.

"Ow…" she groaned and rubbed her back. Then she looked back at Hayama. "Hayama?" she said confusedly and Hayama stared at her.

"What is it?" Hayama asked.

"That was amazing!!" Usagi's eyes was filled with envy, "What do you eat every day? Spinach?" Usagi said and Hayama fell to the ground. 

"WOULD YOU GET SERIOUS FOR A SEC? IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY A MONSTER!!" Hayama yelled.

"Ow!" Usagi said and covered her ears, "Sorry I just thought that that was so cool. Wait, you're bleeding."

"Never mind that! What the hell was that thing?" Hayama said.

"I don't know," Usagi said.

"Well I think I'm not hungry anymore, let's get out of here before it comes back," Hayama said. He took Usagi and ran away from there. "Hehhhhh," he panted. "I didn't think that they would let a monster loose in the park. Man and I thought that they would care for public safety."

"Eh yeah," Usagi said and slowly regained her breathing.

"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Makoto screamed along with Ami and they ran to her.

"Makoto? Ami? What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked.

"We came looking for you. You should know better than to wander off like that," Makoto said and then they both stepped in front of Usagi when they saw Hayama. "Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"It's ok Makoto. That's Hayama. I haven't been able to introduce him to you guys. He's my friend," Usagi said and Makoto backed aside.

"Usagi, you aren't hurt are you?" Ami said and examined her body for any cuts.

"No, but Ami, we saw something in there," Usagi said and pointed to the forest inside the park.

"Something? What was it?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know. It was something strange. It attacked us," Usagi said, "But Hayama saved me and took me out of there." 

"You saved Usagi?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do? Leave her there and die? I mean it was my fault that we are here in the first place so I got to save her or else I would have to go to jail," Hayama blurted out. _And I'm too young to go to jail. I haven't even been able to drive yet or even eat all the sushi I want, _Hayama thought and nodded. 

"You got a point there," Makoto said until she noticed his bleeding arm, "Hey you're also injured. Ami, come and help him."

"Alright, in a sec," Ami said.

"It's alright, it's only a scratch," Hayama said and tried to look calm.

"Aw don't worry. Plus it's better to get it checked incase of infection," Makoto said.

__

Beep, Beep, Beep Ami's computer made a soft melody. Usagi, Hayama and Makoto was talking, so they couldn't hear the soft melody.

"Oh," Ami said and opened it, "Raye? Minako?" Minako and Raye's face was on the computer.

Ami!! Have you found Usagi yet? Minako said.

"Yes, she's right here with us but she was attacked," Ami whispered.

Attack? But…how is that possible? I thought we had already eliminated the source Raye whispered.

"I know but I think that if my presumptions are right, the remaining survivors might have started another organization," Ami said, softly.

Great timing, now that the princess doesn't remember a thing. It's easy to attack Minako said, But then we have to tell her again?

"I don't know yet. No real decision can be made until we contact Luna and Artemis," Ami said.

You're right," Minako said, "Where are you guys?

"At the park, we've figure this might be where she was going since we couldn't place any trace on her," Ami said.

Ok Minako said.

"Where are you guys?" Ami asked.

Well we're on our way there. Raye just went and distracted the others so that I could finish this call Minako said.

"Alright then, we'll be waiting for you," Ami said.

Wait, aren't we going to find that monster and eliminate it? Minako said.

"No, now's not the time. We can't allow the princess to remember right now," Ami said.

Alright then Minako said.

"Well take your time. It's not likely that the monster may come out and reveal itself to us. Especially since we are out of the forest," Ami said.

Alright take care Minako said and hung up. Makoto noticed that Ami was talking on the phone so she quickly walked near her and whispered something. Hayama stared at them but Usagi was busy talking to him about something so he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

"Did you talk to Minako and Raye? Where are they now?" Makoto said.

"They're near here and Minako said that they are on their way," Ami said, "After all this we need to contact Luna and Artemis."

"What? Are we going to revive her memory again? She's so peaceful and happy now but mostly normal. if she remembers then…" Makoto said.

"But that's not up to us to decide," Ami said.

"But…hnn, alright," Makoto said and sighed. Hayama looked at them.

_Something's not right, Hayama said._

"Hey Hayama, are you listening?" Usagi asked.

"Huh? What?" Hayama said.

"Ugh!! You're ignoring me!!!" Usagi said and hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Hayama said and rubbed his arm, "Why are you suddenly hitting people?" _and it's the arm that I injured, Hayama frowned._

"I don't know. I think it's become a habit now," Usagi said and laughed.

"Yeah Yeah what was it that you hit me for anyways?" Hayama said.

"Uh….um….oh yeah, how did you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Do what?" Hayama said.

"You know that thing you did with your fist when we were attacked. Do you take karate or something cause that was a pretty strong punch," Usagi said.

"Oh that, that was nothing. I take karate every Sunday. I have to jog to keep my body in shape," Hayama said.

"Oh so that's why you're always jogging," Usagi said and smiled.

"Yeah, what else do you think? Did you think it was for fun?" Hayama said.

"Uh, it wasn't?" Usagi said.

"Haaaaaiiiiiiiii," Hayama sighed hopelessly.

****

A few moments later, Sana and them came to the park (sorry guys, dunno what park it is).

"Usagi! You ok?" Minako and Raye said and ran to her.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Rei said.

"Usagi you look in good shape," Sana said and smiled, "Huh? Hayama?! What are you doing here?" she went to Hayama. "And you're bleeding."

"Uh…" Hayama said and placed a hand on his head. 

"Usagi, it's better not to tell them about earlier," Makoto whispered to Usagi, "They'll get worried."

"ok," Usagi whispered and then said out loud, "I'm alright, I came out for some air and I met Hayama."

"Oh so that's all," Minako said and looked at Ami and then Makoto.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru said and slowly moved to her left side.

"Yeah," Usagi said. Hayama saw this and was angry. So he moved even closer and then interrupted the both of them.

"Hey meatball head, shouldn't we each get home now? It's been a weird day," Hayama said and stared at Mamoru coldly.

"Eh? Yeah you're right, we each should get home," Usagi said.

"Hey Usagi you want us to walk you home?" everyone ended up saying except Hayama and Sana. They each stared at each other. 

"Man Usagi and I thought I was popular," Sana said and laughed. "Rei! Come on!!!!" she growled, "I want to go to bed!" and she jumped on Rei.

"Whaaaa!!" Rei yelped, "Alright Sana, I'll take you home."

"Bah bab! Usagi!!!" Sana said from the car.

"Eh Sana, that's Buh bye," Rei sweat-dropped.

"Huh? That's what I said, Beh buy," Sana said and waved again.

"Ok," Rei said, "Bye everyone, Usagi get home safe alright?"

"Thanks, I will," Usagi said and waved. "Alright you guys, it's ok, I don't need everyone to take me home. You guys can all go home."

"But…" Usagi's group said.

"Please? I can go home myself," Usagi said.

"Alright, walk home safe," they said and left.

"Hey meatball head, want me to walk you home, again?" Mamoru said.

"hehehe it's alright I don't need a chaperone. I can get home myself," Usagi said.

"Who said I was being a chaperone? I mean I just thought that I could walk you home," Mamoru said.

"but… " Usagi looked at him.

_this is making me gag, Hayama thought but he was keeping a close eye on them._

"Come on, I mean what am I going to do to you? I just want to walk you home," Mamoru said and he slid is right hand on her left cheek.

_Wa-wa-waaaaa?!?!?! You harassing her? You don't need to get all touchy, Hayama thought and he felt that his head was going to explode. So he imagine himself kicking Mamoru in the head several times. That image made him laugh._

"o…k," Usagi said, "But Hayama…" Usagi turned to Hayama, who was trying to breathe because he had to stop breathing in order to stop laughing.

"I was planning to go home but suddenly stay here a few more minutes. You two go on ahead," Hayama said.

"But…" Usagi said, after realizing that Hayama might be trying to find that monster again, "I should…"

"No, go home. I'm going to leave in a few sec anyways. So just leave before me," Hayama said.

"Come on Usagi you heard him. He wants to stay a little longer. Let's go," Mamoru said and held her gently by the shoulder.

"What?! I said that I'm going to stay a little longer not for you to touch her!!" Hayama muttered.

"what?" Mamoru said and Hayama looked at him like an innocent child.

"Its nothing, _perv,_" Hayama muttered when Mamoru turned around.

"Huh?" Mamoru said.

"Alright, Hayama just don't do anything stupid," Usagi said.

"Stupid? Me? Why would I do anything stupid?" Hayama said and smiled.

"hm…yeah alright, let's go Mamoru," Usagi said and she followed Mamoru out of the park, leaving Hayama alone and staring at the forest.

"What the hell was that thing? I bet my life that those girls know what's going on. The only part is to get it out of them," Hayama said, "And that's going to be fun." he smiled and waked away.

****

~end of chapter 6

A/N: hey what's up? What do you guys think about this chap? It took me sometime to think about what to put in here, whether or not the transformation should be in here or not and I thought heck why not? ^_^ thanks again to those who reviewed my fic and gave me some ideas and opinions, it's actually a really good cure for writer's block ^_^ well I'll try to update it soon, ttyl ^_^ Bye!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding?

Morning…..

"wah!!!!! Why does this keep on happening to me?" Usagi said and ran down the stairs.

"you're going to be late," Shingo said and placed some bread and bacon on the plate.

"Thanks," she said and started to eat it. Then she looked at him, "well why didn't you wake me up if you're already up and ready?" she yelled.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who snuck out till late and bolted her bedroom door shut so that no one would get in," Shingo yelled and Usagi looked embarrassed. 

"hehehe, oh yeah, I've forgot about that," Usagi said and placed a hand on her head.

"hehehe what? now eat and get your clumsy self to work," Shingo said and stuck out his tongue at her. Usagi stepped on his toe.

"Sometimes you sound so much like mother, but I'm lucky that you're not mother," Usagi said and stuck her tongue out in return while Shingo was screaming.

"Ow!!!!" Shingo yelled and jumped.

"Well looks like my turn to leave, see ya Shingo!" Usagi said and ran out the door. "hehhhhh…….I feel so different today…maybe it's because of that, that thing in the park. Hayama even stayed after to look at it. Hey that's right, Hayama stayed after. I wonder if he's still alright, I mean he was injured pretty badly even though he tried to act all calm," Usagi looked up at the sky, "But I don't even know where he lives, how can I go and check if he's alright?" and she sighed again. "But wait, Ami's computer can find almost everyone, maybe I can ask her. Alright that's settled, I'll ask her, but where is she right now? Maybe I should call her instead," Usagi said and took out her cell phone. "let's see I think this was Ami's number again"

Hello? Ami answered.

"Hey Ami!!!!" Usagi said.

Usagi? Hey! Ami said, Did you call me for something?

"Yeah, Ami? You can find people on your little thingymagiggy? right?" Usagi said.

Uh, you mean my mini computer? Yeah I can, why? Ami said.

"I need to find someone," Usagi said.

Someone? Who? Ami said.

"His name is Hayama," Usagi said.

Oh, that guy from yesterday? Ami said.

"Yeah that's him. So can you find out where he is?" Usagi said.

Well, I'll try. Hold on. Ami said.

"Ok," Usagi said.

Alright Usagi? I found out that there are currently six Hayama families in Tokyo. Do you know his first name? That might lower the possibilities. Ami said. Usagi could hear the typing sound of the computer. 

"Uh…no I don't," Usagi said shyly.

Well if this may help, there is two Hayama residence living within nine miles of your house. It might be one of those two since the rest lives out of this city. Ami said, Do you want them?

"Um…Yeah sure I want it," Usagi said, "Hold on for sec Ami." Usagi grabbed a pen and paper from her bag. "Ok, I'm ready. Yes, uh huh, thanks Ami, I'll talk to you later, Bye!" Usagi said and hung up the phone.

Ami sighed and closed her phone and then the minicomputer. She turned around and looked at Minako, Raye, Makoto and two cats, each with a crescent moon-shaped figure on their forehead. "That was the princess, seems like she's searching for the guy from yesterday," Ami said.

"That's Usagi," Minako sighed.

"But should we trust him? I think he suspects something," Makoto said, "But then again he did save the princess."

"But if the princess trusts him, then we have to," Ami said.

"Alright," Makoto said.

"back to business," Raye said, "Luna, is it time to return the memories back to the princess?" Raye looked at the black cat.

"It seems like they are planning to attack again," Luna said.

"But…" Makoto said.

"Makoto, we all want the princess to stay normal but we can't keep on following her every time she runs away," Raye said.

"scouts?" Artemis, the white cat said.

"I know that but…she won't be like herself," Makoto said, ignoring Artemis.

"Scouts?" Artemis said again and Luna sweat-dropped. Ami tried to calm down the rest of the scouts.

"Makoto, we're only thinking about that because then she will be able to defend herself again. She won't need us following her as much as we do now," Minako said.

"SCOUTS!!!" Artemis said and panted.

"What is it Artemis?" Minako said, "You interrupted a perfectly good argument" Minako picked up Artemis.

"If you had listened to me, I wouldn't have to," Artemis snapped.

"Aiiiee, that is why cats can't talk so they won't bother the others," Minako said and squeezed him.

"Ugh…" Artemis said.

"Minako! We're supposed to be here on business not to kill the supervisor," Raye said and sighed while the others sweat-dropped.

"Alright, so are we going to or not?" Minako said and looked at Artemis, who was trying to breathe again.

"Ahem," Luna said, "We have to wait."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed except for Artemis.

"We have to wait. It's too soon," Luna said.

"but they already attacked the princess, why are we still waiting? I mean they could be organizing like what Ami said and they might plan to attack Tokyo again," Raye said.

"I know, I've heard news about that too," Artemis said, "But I agree with Luna, it's too soon and we might actually be putting the princess in danger instead of protecting her."

"but.." Raye said.

"Raye, that's right, what if what ever we are doing actually endangers the princess instead?" Ami asked.

"it's all too soon," Luna said, "we'll wait until the outers come back for any further decisions, alright?" and they nodded.

"Now, we are counting on the four of you for the princess's safety so do your best," Artemis said and they all nodded.

****

Meanwhile….

"Oh I hope Andrew can cover for me long enough," Usagi said stared at the sky. Then she looked at the sheet with the addresses. "hmm I hope got the right address, I mean I only did meeni myni mo and this was the address that won," Usagi sweat-dropped, "Ok." she knocked on the door.

"Hold on!!! Be right there," some girl said from inside.

_a-a girl's voice? _Usagi thought and the door opened. A girl who looked older than her opened the door. She had shoulder length, curly brown hair and was a little bit taller than her, well probably half a head or less.

"Uh, hi!" she said.

"Uh, hi," Usagi repeated. _is this the right house?_

"How may I help you?" the girl asked, sweetly.

"uh…oh! Is this Hayama's house?" Usagi asked.

"Hayama? Yeah this is the Hayama residence, if that's what you mean. Are you looking for someone?" the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a guy about a head or so taller than me. He has short brown hair and is really mean-looking. Oh and he owes me sushi," Usagi said and did several different hand gestures, like raising an elbow to show the height and stretching out her eyes to show the meanness. The girl looked at her and then started to laugh. "uh did I say something funny?" Usagi asked. She was really clueless about why the girl had suddenly laugh.

"Hahahaha, it's not that, it's that that's the first time Akito was mentioned like that and it's pretty funny, even though what you'd said was true but I don't know about the sushi part, even though it sounds a lot like hm to do that with his favorite food," the girl said, "Come in."

"Uh, thanks," Usagi said and the girl led her to the couch.

"He's in his room right now, I'll get him for you," the girl said, "AKITO!!! YOU HAVE COMPANY!!!" 

"HOLD ON," someone answered, sounding like Hayama.

_so his name is Akito Usagi thought._

"By the way, I'm Natsumi, Hayama Natsumi," she said.

"I'm Usagi, Tsukino Usagi, so you are Hayama's aunt?"

"Aunt? God No!! do I look that old?" Natsumi said. She started to feel around her face for anything.

"Eh.. Sorry, I was just guessing, then you're his…" Usagi said.

"I'm his sister," Natsumi said, "And you are?"

"A friend," Usagi said.

"What is it Natsumi? I was in the middle of beating the…" Hayama paused as he walked in the living room. "Meatball head? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wha? So you're meatball head? Man and I thought it was some kind of imaginary friend because he talks about you in his sleep," Natsumi said.

"Whaa!!! Natsumi!!! Shut up!!!!" Hayama screamed. He charged at her with a pillow and then started banging her with it.

"Hey!" Natsumi said and grabbed a cushion and tossed it at him.

"Hey! Stop that Hayama! don't hit girls!" Usagi said and joined in on the fight. She grabbed another cushion and started hitting Hayama.

"What? Two against one is unfair!!" Hayama said.

"But you can take us," Natsumi said and stuck out her tongue.

"Natsumi, get out!! she's here to see me, not to play fight," Hayama said and Natsumi threw the cushion at him again.

"Alright, Alright, don't think I don't understand that you need your privacy and all. I'll be in the next room," Natsumi said, "Nice talking to you Usagi, and by the way, I think my bro lik…" before she could finish, Hayama jumped up and covered her mouth. He blushed.

"Natsumi!!!" he growled. "OW! Why you…" he screamed when Natsumi bit his hand and stepped on his toe, causing him to let go.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Natsumi said. "now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the next room. Oh and Usagi? If he does anything, scream and I'll come to your rescue, Bye now," she said quickly and ran out the room.

"NATSUMI DO YOU HAVE THAT LITTLE CONFIDENCE IN YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Hayama screamed.

"YEAH SO WHAT?" Natsumi screamed from the next room.

"NEVER MIND JUST STAY AWAY FROM HERE," Hayama screamed. "Alright, what are you here anyways, meatball head?" he asked Usagi.

"I, uh, I came to see if your arm is alright," Usagi said, "I mean you injured it last night, didn't you?"

"Huh? This little scratch?" he showed his arm out. It was bandaged from the wrist to elbow.

"That's a little scratch? You got to be kidding me," Usagi said.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Hayama said and placed his arm back down, "Plus, your friend did a good job cleaning the wound for me."

"yeah, Ami's good at that stuff," Usagi said, "uh…did you see it again after I left?"

"huh?" Hayama said.

"T-that thing," Usagi said.

"Oh, no I couldn't find it. Plus I left shortly after," Hayama said.

"Oh, what was that thing?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know," Hayama said, "Did you talk to any of your friends after that?"

"Yeah, they kept calling. Also Mamoru and Rei called to make sure I was alright," Usagi said and sighed, "Sometimes I feel that they look at me like a baby or something."

"ah, they just care for you," Hayama said, "wait a minute, that brick head called you?"

"Huh?" Usagi said, "brick head?"

"Yeah, that tall freak, the one that walked you home?" Hayama said_. The one who kept trying to touch you., Hayama thought._

"Mamoru?" Usagi said. _He's not a tall freak, she thought._

"Yeah that's the one, he walked you home and then called you again? What does he want with you anyways," Hayama said.

"he's just worried about me. Huh? Are you jealous?" Usagi teased.

"what? Who would be jealous over a meatball head like you?" Hayama said.

"Hey!!!" Usagi said and started to hit him from above with a cushion.

"Hey!" Hayama said and yanked both his arms in front of him to cover his face. 

"wa!!" Usagi said and fell on him. All of the sudden a tall man with dark hair walked in the room and said, "I'm home" he looked over and dropped his things on the floor when he saw Usagi on top of Hayama.

"Uh…Dad, it's not what it looks like," Hayama said, his face was red now.

_Dad? Usagi thought. _she tried to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Mr. Hayama quickly grabbed his things and ran to the next room while saying, "Pretend I wasn't here and hope it's a girl!!"

"DAD!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS AND WHY A GIRL?" Hayama screamed. Then it became quiet for a few moments.

"Uh, I just remembered I have to get to work, bye!" Usagi said and quickly run out the door, leaving Hayama alone.

"Wha, hey! You're going to leave me here to straighten this out myself!" Hayama said. Hayama stood still for a sec and then went to the next room. His sister tried to stop laughing and his father sat at the dinner table.

"Dad, that was not what it seems," Hayama said.

"Huh? Oh congratulations my son, I'm going to be a grandfather," Mr. Hayama said, his eyes was glittering, "Although I have to admit I didn't think I would be one this early."

"DAD? NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Hayama tried to explain.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about baby clothes, I mean there's enough left over from when your sis was a baby. Unless it's a boy then he can have your baby clothes," Mr. Hayama said and he placed some baby clothes one by one on the kitchen table.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT? AND I DON'T NEED ANY BABY CLOTHES!" Hayama screamed and kicked his dad.

"Oh, yeah," his dad said, "the baby needs a name too!" 

"How about naming it after your sis?" Natsumi elbowed him.

"NATSUMI, YOU ARE NOT HELPING EITHER, and yours would be the last name I choose," Hayama snapped.

"how about Hayama Akito jr.?" Mr. Hayama said.

"ugh…DAD?! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I'D SAID? NOTHING HAPPENED AND YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A GRANDFATHER," Hayama screamed.

"What? I get it, you guys are getting an abortion? Why I thought I had taught you better than that," Mr. Hayama said and hit him.

"THERE'S NO ABORTION CAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Hayama screamed.

"then it is an adoption?" Natsumi said.

"SHUT UP NATSUMI, YOU'RE NOT HELPING," Hayama said.

"WHAT? ADOPTION? WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT UP FOR ADOPTION? LET ME RAISE IT," Mr. Hayama said.

"Dad, you left you in the care of a nanny," Natsumi said.

"Well I don't care, it's my grandbaby!" Mr. Hayama said.

"Ugh, I'm leaving," Hayama said and left the room. He made a deep sigh, _I'll never win against those two, Hayama thought._

*****

Meanwhile… 

"That was embarrassing, I hope Akito straightening things out between them," Usagi said and keep walking, "I mean I would have thought the same if I walked home from work and saw my son with another girl like that but I wouldn't do exactly want he did." Usagi thought about it and then said, "Work, Oh no! I have to get to work!" she started to run.

****

The restaurant…

"Thank you so much Andrew, I don't know how I am going to pay you back," Usagi said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Did you do that important thing?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah, I did," Usagi said.

"Alright, then get back to work, I have to serve table 5 and Mr. Segara will be back anytime now," Andrew said and left. Usagi sighed and laid on the counter.

"Back to work…" Usagi said, "another boring day…" someone walked in the restaurant. "Welcome! How may I…" Usagi looked up at the person and her mouth opened wide.  


~End of chapter 7

A/N: hey, what do you think? It's it good? Thanks to those who reviewed, again and I hope you liked this chap. ^_^ well I'll try to update it A.S.A.P. Bye guys!!


	8. Author's note

Author's note, 

Gomenasi peeps, school started and I'm piled up with….wat else? HomeworkL sighs** its gonna take me a while to get use to my classes and schedule ..and...blah all tat stuff so tat means this update it going to take a while, gomen, srry guys. 

Yoshagrl


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Treats

Recap: 

The restaurant…

"Thank you so much Andrew, I don't know how I am going to pay you back," Usagi said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Did you do that important thing?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah, I did," Usagi said.

"Alright, then get back to work, I have to serve table 5 and Mr. Segara will be back anytime now," Andrew said and left. Usagi sighed and laid on the counter.

"Back to work…" Usagi said, "another boring day…" someone walked in the restaurant. "Welcome! How may I…" Usagi looked up at the person and her mouth opened wide.

~~~

Usagi looked at the tall blonde stranger who was dressed in a black jacket, white shirt with a helmet under his right arm. Usagi stared at him. His eyes looked like those of a woman but the short hair and the clothes changed it all. Usagi couldn't help but stared at him, thinking that he looked so familiar. "Uh, hi," Usagi managed to say. 

"Hi," he said, calmly as if they have met before.

"Um…how may I help you?" Usagi said.

"Oh nothing, just browsing," he said.

"Uh, ok," Usagi said and then sat back down. "Um if you don't mind me asking, are you a racer?" Usagi asked pointing to the helmet.

"Uh this? I used to want to be, but now I just ride for fun and all that stuff," he said.

"Wow…" Usagi's eyes glittered, "it would take years for my parents to let me ride. It must be fun right?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, it's very soothing, I always go for a ride when I feel that something's bothering me. It seems to make everything sense," he said.

"but then why did you quit? It sounds like you really love racing," Usagi said.

"Uh, that's in the past now, sorry to bother you like this," he said and got up. Just then, a girl walked in. She had long, curly and turquoise color hair. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt and a beautiful white, short sleeves, and turtleneck shirt.

"Oh, this is where you went?" she said and walked in. She looked at Usagi and then smiled.

_what's going on here? Usagi thought._

"Hi," she said and smiled again.

"Uh…Hi," Usagi managed to say. _Wow, those two are so gorgeous. They look like a perfect match, Usagi thought and smiled with envy._

"Oh, I hope my friend didn't bother you," she said and grabbed his arm.

"Uh…no, it's ok, I mean I wasn't doing anything anyways," Usagi said.

"Well Haruka, let's go," she said.

"Haruka?" Usagi muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" the girl said.

"Huh?" Haruka said.

"Uh nothing I was just thinking that the name sounds so familiar," Usagi stammered and made a nervous chuckle.

"Oh," she said, "My name's Michiru, Kaiou Michiru. This is…"

"I'm Haruka, Ten'ou Haruka," He said.

"Oh, I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said.

"Usagi? Heheh suites you perfectly," Haruka teased and Usagi blushed.

"Haruka, the time?" Michiru said.

"Oh, well Usagi we have to go," Haruka said.

"Well see you again, Usagi," Michiru said and waved.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you, little kitten," Haruka said and they left.

"Bye!!" Usagi said and waved. Then she took a minute to think about everything, "hey wait a minute! Why did Haruka call me little kitten? People seems to give me a lot of nicknames, do I have a sign on my back or something?" Usagi wondered and started touching her back.

"What are you doing Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Segara said and walked in carrying two grocery bags.

"N-nothing, Mr. Segara," Usagi said and quickly got back to the counter.

"Good, I'm paying you to work not fool around, understood?" Mr. Segara said.

"Y-Yes sir," Usagi said and Mr. Segara left. "He's soo strict, but he's a lot nicer than some of the other bosses I've seen," Usagi sighed and laid on the counter. "but I still feel like I know those two. Maybe it's just my imagination."

----

Meanwhile, the two were just about a few blocks away.

"why did you go there? I don't believe it was an accident," Michiru said, calmly still holding on to Haruka.

"It's nothing, I was just curious if that was her," Haruka said.

"do you think we should go as we originally planned?" Michiru said.

"Not yet, we should let the inners handle this for now. Don't worry Michiru, we'll help out if this situation gets too far, but I have a feeling that is going to be a while," Haruka said. 

"If you say so," Michiru said, "Come on, do have practice today?"

"No, you?" Haruka asked and handed her a helmet.

"No, *sighs* Haruka, I missed my classes," Michiru said and placed it on her head.

"Then you should start teaching again. You were always good with kids," Haruka said and put on the helmet. He (im going to keep on referring to Haruka as a he, kk? Just until Usagi realizes he's a girl) started the bike.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Michiru said and got on the bike. They drove off.

----

Evening, Usagi walked out of the restaurant.

"Man…another boring day…but I still think I've met those two somewhere," Usagi said and then she saw Hayama leaning on the lamp post. "Hey Hayama."

"Huh? Oh meatball head," Hayama said.

"Huh? You feeling alright?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I just felt a little out of it and it doesn't involve you either. Damn you!! leaving me with my insane dad and sis? They still think that something happened," Hayama yelled.

"Wah…" Usagi said and fell. "Ow…my ears hurt."

"Fine, come on, let's go," Hayama said and helped her up. They continued to walk for about a block until a red convertible pulled up besides them. 

"Hey little kitten, who's your friend?" Haruka said and looked at Hayama.

"Oh he's Hayama," Usagi said.

"Hey Hayama, I'm Haruka, you two need a ride?" Haruka said.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a convertible," Usagi said.

"You know that girl?" Hayama whispered from behind her.

"Girl?" Usagi said.

"What? You mean you cannot tell? Look at her you can see that her boobs…" but before he finished saying, Usagi hit him on the head.

"Forget I'd asked, you perv!!!!" Usagi said, "Haruka, it's alright, I live a few blocks away."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Haruka said. Usagi tried to make up excuses and Haruka kept on saying "I don't mind." Then Haruka felt that someone was watching her. "Uh, it's alright little kitten. I just realized that I have something to do. Maybe some other time, See you," and Haruka droved away.

"Bye," Usagi said.

"That was strange," Hayama said.

"What was?" Usagi said.

"Nothing, let's go," Hayama said and started to walk a little.

"Alright. Hayama? I really don't understand you sometimes," Usagi said and followed him.

_Me too meatball head, _Hayama thought.

---

__

Shit, I almost let myself be seen by "them." I know that they are keeping a close eye on her but that's way close, Haruka thought, I better stay my distance, for now. I wouldn't want them to notice me just yet. Hehhh, I better get back to Michiru, she's probably waiting for me, Haruka thought and drove off.

----

"Here," Usagi said and they both stopped.

"Great, well I'm off," Hayama said and started walking.

"Uh yeah, sure thanks," Usagi said.

"Thanks for what?" Hayama said.

"Walking me of course," Usagi said, "You always seem to be walking me home."

"Oh, that? It's nothing, just keep supplying the sushi, ok?" Hayama said, "Go on in! I'm not going to freeze my butt off for you, go on."

"Alright, see you," Usagi said and walked in.

"Sheesh, it's getting colder," Hayama said and walked off.

----

Next morning…..Usagi's room…

Usagi laid comfortably on her pink bed. 

"OOOh," she moaned and turned to get her eyes opened. "What time is it?" she asked herself as she looked at the clock, one glimpse and her eyes widened. "WHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Usagi quickly got off the bed and rushed downstairs. Once she reached the foot of the steps, a masked Scream (the guy in Scream?? U kno the one with the weird white mask and black hood along with the scythe) run towards her way screaming, "KILL, KILL, KILL" 

"WHAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed and kicked the Scream guy in the shin. 

"OW!!! Why did you do that for?" Shingo said as he took off the mask and rubbed his shin, "That hurts!!!"

"Huh? SHINGO!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, "What were you thinking? You could have given me an heart attack!!" Usagi hit him constantly until she felt tired.

"You don't get an heart attack unless you're old and well never mind youo sure act like one though so I think that counts," Shingo said.

"WHaaaaa!!!! What did you say???" Usagi said and started punching Shingo again, "And why the hell are you dress in a costume? Its not like you're not scary enough."

"Hey! As if you don't know, its Halloween!!" Shingo said.

"Wha? What's Halloween?" Usagi said and Shingo fell.

"What time period are you living in? Halloween is an American holiday that we just decided to start this year, don't you know anything????" Shingo said and Usagi looked at him.

"So this Halloween? People dress in stupid costumes to scare other people to death?" Usagi asked, "How stupid of them, isn't it a waste of time?"

"No, its just the clueless people that are scared easily, and its not only just to wear these costumes but also we get to go 'trick-or-treating'" Shingo explained.

"Tric-trick-or-treating? What's that?" Usagi asked, she was getting interested.

"Yeah that's when we go out in these costumes and ask for candy," Shingo said and then Usagi's eyes glittered.

"C-Candy?????" Usagi said and jumped, "Candy!!!! Candy!!!! Candy!!!!" 

"Duh Candy, don't you watch the movies or something? They even said this in the news!!" Shingo said.

"Wahhh, when did they say this?" Usagi whined, "I want candy too!!!!" 

"Then go and dress up in a costume," Shingo said.

"Wha…but where can I get a costume?" Usagi said.

"Oh that's easy go into your closet!" Shingo said and Usagi punched straight down on his head.

"You know, no one thinks that you're mute if you don't talk for a second," Usagi said. 

"Yeah yeah at least you can defend yourself or else you're really hopeless sis," Shingo said and went to the kitchen. Usagi went and sat on the sofa, "aii, I wonder if anybody else is doing this? I know let's call Makoto and Ami first." Usagi picked up the phone and started dialing random numbers.

"Hmm I think that's her number," Usagi said.

Hello? Makoto answered.

"Makoto!!!" Usagi said.

Hey Usagi, what's up? Makoto said. Makoto pulled out a tray from the oven. She placed the phone on her left shoulder and started to fan the tray filled with pumpkin or witch shaped cookies.

"Well Makoto is today Halloween?" Usagi asked and she turned on the tv to find out if its true.

Yeah that's the name of that American holiday right? Makoto said and she tasted a cookie.

"Eh? Even you know about it Makoto?" Usagi sweat dropped.

Well it was on the news and a lot of people have been talking about it. Makoto sweat-dropped.

"Wha??? Even you too Makoto??" Usagi said and leaned against the wall, her fingers fiddling with the phone cord, "Where have I been? I don't remember any of this."

Oh Usagi, don't feel bad I mean there is some others that might have not notice the kids dressing in costumes running up and down the street. Makoto said. Makoto carefully added some finishing touches to some pumpkin and witch shaped cookies.

"Makoto you're not helping my confidence a bit you know that?" Usagi said as she slumped on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. 

Hehe I know but what else can I say? Oh did you get candy for the Trick or Treaters? Makoto said.

"Candy?!?!? I have to get candy? Did you get them candy?" Usagi asked quickly.

Well I didn't felt I should give them candy but I made a few dozen cookies," Makoto said.

"Wha?? Cookies?," Usagi started to drool, "Yum, I like you're cookies Makoto I want some." Her eyes were now glittering and you could see stars in them.

Hehe Usagi if you ate some I won't have enough for any trick or treaters. Here how about this? Come over and you can help me make some? Makoto said.

"REALLY???" Usagi said, she was excited now.

Yeah but you have to promise not to blow up my kitchen like last time. I'm still paying back the money for the damages. Makoto sweat-dropped.

"Hehehe, Sorry Makoto," Usagi said.

Eh don't worry about it. Makoto said.

"Alright then Makoto I'm coming over right now, see you!" Usagi said and hung up the phone.

"Hey sis? Where are you going now?" Shingo said with his hood off.

"Going over to Makoto's, I'll be back later and if you need anything just call. Plus Ami's house is just five blocks away so go to her house if you're scared ok?" Usagi said.

"Hey! I'm not the one that should be talking!!" Shingo said and blushed.

"I'm not listening!!" Usagi said and left.

"Oooohh!!!" Shingo said and stuck his tongue out.

-----

Usagi looked around the apartment area. The area was beautifully white, literally. The apartment walls were painted white and Usagi could tell that even if she had never been to Makoto's house, she would still know that her place is on the third floor because of the smell of food coming out the window in the balcony. 

"Hmmmm, Makoto's cooking again," Usagi said and her eyes sparkled. Usagi looked on both sides and then remembered what she had came here for, "What am I still doing out here?" She quickly got in.

__

Ding-Dong!!!

"Coming!!!" Makoto said and she took off her apron, she had just prepared the dough for the next batch of cookies. 

----

__

Ding-Dong!!!

"Aii Usagi I'm coming!!!" Makoto said and opened the door. Usagi got in quickly, "Coooookiiiiiiies!!!" Usagi started to drool.

"Uh Usagi, you're kind of, kind of DROOLING ON MY CARPET!!" Makoto said and Usagi looked at her.

"I'm what?" Usagi said unconsciously.

"Eh," Makoto sweat-dropped, "Come on Usagi, let's bake some more cookies before dark." 

"Dark? Why before dark? Can we eat them too?" Usagi said, "Huh Makoto? The cookies smells so nice."

"Yes we can, I think I have enough cookies dough to make like 10 dozen," Makoto said and smiled.

"Wah???? 10 DOZEN COOOKIESSS?!?!?!?" Usagi's eyes are now even starry and pink color hearts and flowers appeared from nowhere and engulfed her. Now it was certain that Usagi was in a world of her own and should not be disturbed.

"Eh Usagi? If we don't start now I don't know if we'll be able to finish," Makoto said and shook her.

"Eh? Yes Makoto, right away, what is it that you want me to do?" Usagi asked and Makoto fell on the floor.

"Usagi?! didn't you say that you wanted to help me bake some cookies?" Makoto yelled.

"Oh yeah Makoto, so what are we doing standing here right now? Come on!!" Usagi said and dragged Makoto to her kitchen. Usagi stared at the dough. "So how can I help?"

"Ok, let's see," Makoto whispered to herself, "Well I'm going to make some more dough, you want to make the shapes? I need some pumpkin shaped cookies, ok?"

"Sure thing," Usagi answered.

"Ok, well I'll be back I have to go to the shop downstairs and get more dough, well don't play with the oven ok?" Makoto said, "If you are finish early then here," she wrote something down on a piece of paper, " Place it in the oven gently and the set it to 450 degrees. Remember the time and ill be back to check on them for you ok?" Makoto said and handed the paper to Usagi and left. Usagi picked up a piece of dough and started fiddling with it, _Ok, they have to be prefect!! Makoto's counting on me…Maybe I can give some to Hayama, I mean he seems to like almost anything…yeah I wonder, does he even know that it's Halloween? I saw some decoration but I don't know if he had notice them too. Wah!!! No!! th-th-the ear fell off_. ( --- when did pumpkins have any ears?)

---

An hour later…. Makoto had just opened the door and walked in carrying two paper bags, one in each arm.

"Usagi? Sorry for letting you wait, I had to walk to the next shop because the one downstairs closed early," Makoto went to the kitchen and saw Usagi staring at the oven; three empty bags that were once filled with cookies were on the table and crumbs were around it, "Usagi? Don't tell me that…YOU ATE THE COOKIES?" Makoto screamed.

"Huh? Makoto when did you get home?" Usagi sweat-dropped.

"Usagi, how many times do I need to tell you that you cant eat the cookies I made, those are…" Makoto was interrupted by the light sound of the oven.

"Oh! They're done!!!" Usagi said and took out the tray, on them there were about a dozen awkward shape cookies.

"Uh…well I'll give you props Usagi, you've manage to not destroy this oven," Makoto sweat-dropped and rubbed the side of her head.

"Heh…but Makoto, that time it was just because of…well here Makoto, eat some of the cookies I made, I followed the instructions you left and also the one in the book," Usagi said and picked up one of the cookies, this one was shaped as a weird moon?

"Uh…what is that?" Makoto said and took it, "It looks like a…uh…um…moon?"

"Yes, I thought I should make a moon-shaped cookie, oh and here's a heart, a diamond, a cat. Hehehe this reminds me a cat I used to have or maybe it was Minako's cat Artemis or Ami's new cat Luna, I don't remember but I just…felt like making it," Usagi said and stared at the shapes, smiling either amused or sadden at the same time.

_Princess…, _Makoto looked at her and frowned.

"Wha?? Makoto? You're not going to try my cookies?" Usagi sniffed, "But I made them for you too, you could at least try them wont you? I mean my cooking isn't that bad right?"

"Uh, No Usagi, you got me all wrong, all right I'll try your cookies," Makoto said and gulped before she took a small bite. _Hmm…_Makoto thought as she still munched on the bit.

"Is it good?" Usagi said anxiously, "Huh? Is it good?"

"Uh…why it's…" Makoto lifted up one of her fingers and had her eyes close.

"It's?" Usagi said.

"It's very…" Makoto smiled when she looked at Usagi's serious face, "It's very good, really good."

"Yay! I was kind of scared of trying it until you do because I know that it may not be as perfect as yours, by the way they are excellent as ever, but I tried and I know they don't look as good as yours but they are good right?" Usagi said.

"Yes they are," Makoto said, "Oh! It's almost time get ready, the trick or treaters should be coming soon. I'm going to go and change so if any came to the door hand them a bag of cookies ok?"

"Yes Ma'am," Usagi said and laughed. Makoto went to her room quickly and once she had shut the door the door bell rung. Usagi went to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

~end of Chap 8

~~~

A/N: Srry guys, gomen for the late updates, I know some people are probably really mad at me so srry, hoped you guys all had a happy thanksgiving?? I know tat in this fic is Halloween outta no where but oh well I think its cool maybe next I should do Christmas^_^ I was kinda planning to write three or four chapters and then update them all on Christmas eve so you guys can have something to read about. But heck ones more than none so I updated it ^_^…so wat do you guys think about this chapt? Too long? Short? I don't mind comments so go ahead n make some, alrite I gotta go ttygl.


	10. chap 9

Chapter 9: Power outburst

Recap:

Makoto said, "Oh! It's almost time get ready, the trick or treaters should be coming soon. I'm going to go and change so if any one comes to the door hand them a bag of cookies ok?"

"Yes Ma'am," Usagi said and laughed. Makoto went to her room quickly and once she had shut the door the door bell rung. Usagi went to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

~~~

"TRICK OR TREAT!" a little girl, about 4 or 5 with long, curly brown and dressed in a witch costume, said and behind her was none other than Hayama in a cheetah costume.

"Ha-ya-ma?? What are you doing here? And what are you dressing?" Usagi said and looked at him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Meatball Head?" Hayama blushed, "What are you doing here? I don't think this is your house, are you lost again?"

"Hehehe you're blushing aw, a blushing cheetah!! Aww, Hayama you're blushing!" Usagi teased and Hayama pulled out a toy mallet and bonked Usagi on the head.

"Stop that!!!" Hayama yelled.

"Owww!! That hurts!" Usagi whimpered.

"Wha!? St-Stop crying…" Hayama looked the other way.

"Hehehehe," the little girl laughed, her cheeks turned red as she laughed, "Big Brudda, who this girl? She funny, hehehe." Usagi looked at her and smiled.

"Aww such an adorable girl, Hayama, you never said that you had a sister," Usagi said and bend down to look at her.

"I don't, she's my little cousin. She just likes to call me her big brother," Hayama said and lifted her up.

"Aww your cousin? Are you sure?" Usagi looked at him.

"Of course I'm sure, why would I lie about something like that?" Hayama said and his eye twitched. 

"But she's so cute and nice, how can she be related to you?" Usagi said, "Hehehe all right I was just joking. Hi, my name is Usagi, Tsukino Usagi and you?" Usagi smiled and looked at her.

"My…name Kasumi, Haa-ya-maaa Ka-su-mi," the girl said sweetly.

"Hehe, Hi Kasumi, here you want some cookies? My friend Makoto made them just for you," Usagi said and handed her a bag, "Makoto is a very good cook so I hope you like them." 

Kasumi took the bag of cookies and looked at it. "Cookie weird shape, Big Brudda lookie moon!" Kasumi exclaimed at a cookie that she took out.

"Uh, oh wait that's not the one. That's the one I made," Usagi said and tried to get the cookie back from Kasumi.

"No!! Cookie mine!! MINE!!" Kasumi said and yanked the cookies away, "Them for Kasumi no? Big Sista said so no?" Kasumi made an irresistible puppy face.

"Aww hey! that's my tactic, all right, if you want them then ok, you can have them," Usagi said, _now I see the resemblance._

"Brat, don't take stuff that people don't want you to have," Hayama said and grabbed the cookies.

"Wha! Hey Big Brudda!!! Give me!! Give me cookies!!" Kasumi screamed, "Big Sista gave them to me!" Kasumi kicked Hayama in the leg.

"Hey Brat! Watch it! You could really hurt me!" Hayama said and raised Kasumi with his left hand so that he is facing directly at her.

"Nuhhhh," Kasumi stuck out her tongue, "Give me!!!"

"Aii what am I suppose to do with a brat like you? You shouldn't be taking stuff from other people if they don't want you to have them," Hayama said and put her down. He looked at the cookies, "Hmm, these cookies doesn't look that good anyways, but you never know with Meatball head, even the crappiest looking food, she'll make it taste good."

"Hey!" Usagi said and hit Hayama with the toy mallet. Right after this, Makoto came out.

"Usagi? Who is it? I thought I heard a kid yelling, Usagi, you're not hurting a kid are you?" Makoto said and came out of her room quickly, "Oh! Hi, you're that kid from before, uh… I don't think we were ever introduced right?"

"Hayama, just call me Hayama," he said and hold on to Kasumi tightly.

"Yeah but his real name is Ano? Ako? Uhh wait no, its Aiko?" Usagi said and kept thinking, "No that isn't it, I thought I knew it."

"Yeah Yeah, Meatball head, don't stress yourself too much," Hayama said.

"Hayama, all right, I'm Makoto, Kino Makoto," she said, "And this little girl is?"

"My cousin…" Hayama was interrupted by Kasumi.

"Kasumi!!!!" she said and giggled, "Cookies Big Brudda, I want cookies!!"

"All right!!" Hayama said and handed her the bag Usagi gave.

"Weewee," Kasumi said and grabbed one out, "This pretty…" she took a bit out of it, "Yummie!!" 

"Isn't she adorable Makoto?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah she is, You two want to sit down?" Makoto said and pointed inside her apartment.

"No, I promised my dad that I have to take her trick or treating so we have to leave now, see ya Meatball head," Hayama said.

"Byyyyeee!!" Kasumi said and they walked off.

_Meatball Head? That is too familiar, _Makoto said.

"Hey Makoto? Makoto? Are you there?" Usagi said and looked at her carefully.

"Huh what?" Makoto said.

"Nothing, you just look…strange," Usagi said and closed the door.

"Strange? What do you mean Usagi?" Makoto said.

"Well lately, you, Ami, Minako, and Raye have been acting weird, like something's wrong or something is going to happen, I don't know I just feel that something is up," Usagi said, "And that weird monster in the park, that was just strange although I was wondering why I didn't see it again or anything else different." Usagi grabbed another cookie from the counter and started eating it.

_hehehe… that's cause all of us are trying to prevent anymore from showing up in front of you, _Makoto said.

"Oh Usagi, you're just dreaming things, I mean that monster in the park was probably just some loser dressed in a green suit or something," Makoto said and sat down.

"But I saw it!! I was dreaming! Hayama saw it too! And he saved me!! I'm not lying!" Usagi said and stood up.

"Usagi, I'm not accusing you of lying, it's just…a…a monster at the park is not something you hear every day," Makoto sweat-dropped, _I hope I'm saying the right things._

"I know and sometimes I even doubt myself," Usagi said.

"Alright, maybe you need some rest, here do you need a ride home?" Makoto said and picked up her keys from the counter.

"No, it's alright I think I can walk home, see you Makoto," Usagi said and Makoto was a little unsure.

"Alright then, take care," Makoto said and closed the door after Usagi left.

"Aii, am I really losing it?" Usagi said and tapped herself on the head. "Maybe I shouldn't have decided to walk alone," Usagi said as she looked at all these children in weird costumes, moving around with little bags filled with cookies. A weird guy, with markings on his face as if it were stripes and dressed in a black sleeveless jacket and black pants, was sniffing around the kids.

_Weird guy…_Usagi sweat-dropped and thought to herself. The guy sniffed and then looked directly at her as if it was her that he was sniffing out. _H-he's looking directly at me!! _Usagi gulped and then quickly jumped behind a tree. The kids looked at her as if she was crazy and then the guy headed her way.

From a side, Hayama was carrying his cousin on his shoulders, I mean that she is sitting on him with her hand grabbing onto each side of his head.

"Hey Brat, when did I start being your horse?" Hayama said and looked up to look at her.

"Pwease Big Brudda, Kasumi no feelie well," and Kasumi placed her head against his head.

"Well, that'll teach you to secretly eat the candies before I check them," Hayama said and then he saw Usagi being chased by a guy in a panther suite? Hayama was a little confused when he saw the guy but then he gently put Kasumi on the ground and went to find out what is going on.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Hayama said and looked at the guy, "Who the hell are you? And aren't you too old to be wearing a….a…._phss Usagi, what is he dressed like?_" Hayama whispered to her.

__

"It's not the time to think about this!" Usagi whispered and hit him on the head with the plastic mallet.

__

"Ow! Is this what you do to people who are trying to help you?!" Hayama said and yelled at her. The guy looked at the both of them and then jumped up into the tree.

"Wha!!" Usagi screamed and went behind Hayama.

"What the--" Hayama exclaimed and looked at him, "Hey You!!! Get out of there!!! Fight like a….what the hell are you?" Usagi smacked him from behind.

"This isn't the time to think about that!!" Usagi said.

"Well you tell me, what the hell is that thing?" Hayama yelled and the guy jumped out of the tree and landed on Hayama. They were struggling for a bit, punching each other. Hayama kicked him off of him and the guy scraped Hayama's right arm.

"Damn!!" Hayama said and looked at his arm. It was bleeding but the scratch wasn't too deep.

"Hayama!" Usagi screamed and moved to see him.

"Stay there!!" Hayama said and stared at the guy, who was now crawling on the floor and growling at him, "Down girl!!! I mean boy!!" Hayama said and the guy jumped on him again, scratching him nonstop. Usagi looked at this and terror flashed across her face. She became pale and started trembling as she watched Hayama struggle for survival.

"NOO!!!!!" she screamed with her eyes closed. Her outfit changed into a white elegant dress and a moon shaped crescent appeared on her forehead. An energy field surrounded her and expanded greatly. It pushed the guy off of Hayama along with the trees and buildings besides him. Everyone screamed and ducked for safety. 

Makoto, Ami, Minako, Raye, Luna, and Artmeis all looked up and quickly ran to help.

"Wahhh," Kasumi said and grabbed on to a tree, "Heeeelllppppp!!" she screamed and two figures protected her, "Huh?" she looked up at the two people. One with short brown hair in a gold color scout uniformed, the other with turquoise, shoulder length hair and in a green scaout uniformed.

"Haruka!! She's out of control!!" Michiru said and covered Kasumi.

"I know but right now even we can't get near her!!" Haruka said.

"PRINCESS!!!" the other four sailor scouts came. Usagi's eyes opened, her eyes looked blank, like she had no life in her or that she was unconscious.

"YOU MUST STOP THIS OR ELSE THIS WHOLE BLOCK WILL BE GONE!!!", Makoto screamed.

"BUT HOW??" Raye screamed.

"WE MUST PUT HER TO SLEEP!! THAT IS THE ONLY THING TO DO NOW!!" Ami said.

"SLEEP? HOW?" Minako said.

"USE THIS!!" Luna said and in front of her were 4 different color sticks, each with different color and symbols.

"HOLD ON TO THEM AND CONCENTRATE ON SENDING YOUR POWERS TO CANCEL OUT HERS!!" Artemis screamed, "THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN STOP HER RIGHT NOW!!" the four girls looked at each other.

"BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE PRINCESS?" Makoto said.

"SHE WILL SLEEP UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO BREAK IT," Luna looked down.

"BUT THAT WILL ENDANGER OUR PRINCESS!!" Raye protested.

"YES, BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE, WE MUST HURRY!! INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE FROM THIS!!" Artemis screamed and the girls sadly did so. They each got on one side of her and held the sticks to their hearts. Another energy field appeared and blocked the energy released. Little, white sparkling lights like snow, came out of the sticks and surrounded Usagi. Each girl started to cry and their tears added on to the lights. After an hour of exhaustion, the scouts were able to stopped the princess. Usagi slowly collapsed and the scouts rushed to her side, "Princess!!" Hayama opened his eyes a little. 

"Ughhhh…" Hayama moaned.

"Ami! Look!! The kid from the other day…he's still alive!?" Minako said and Hayama tried to get up, but then fainted.

_this kid was able to with stand a blast from the princess, he must be of importance, _Luna said. The area was ruined, empty. Four houses was ruined but no casualties.

"Come on, we must carry her to safety," Makoto said and carried Usagi on her back. Minako and Raye grabbed onto Hayama. Ami walked two steps and fainted, Haruka caught her she fell.

"Ha-Haruka?!?! You're back!!" Minako said.

"Yes, it seems this time her powers grew more than before," Michiru appeared holding the unconscious Kasumi in her arms.

"Michiru!?!" Raye exclaimed.

"How are you two?" Minako exclaimed.

"Fine, but now is not the time for chitchats, come on, we have to carry these four to safety," Haruka said.

"Let's go to my temple," Raye said and they left.

~~~

A/N: hey, how was this chapt? Well email me at Helloprincess@msn.com if you have suggestions, comments, etc.. hope you all enjoy this chapt ^_^ cya


	11. xtra 1

Extra: Merry Christmas

A/N: since today is Christmas, I thought I should do something special for those who like my fic^_^ this is a short side story that may not even relate to the real fic that I am writing, so just a warning, enjoy!

~~

It is a windy afternoon, Usagi walked down a street with her arms pulling her jacket more closer to her body. The windy blew her long pigtails everywhere.

"Dang, it's sooo cold," Usagi mumbled and trembled, "Today's the 15th isn't it?" Usagi looked up at the cloudy sky, "Christmas is coming? Heheh sure feels like it." Usagi pulled her jacket more closer. She walked pass a frozen pond, there were little boys and girls skating on the ice while their parents watched and smiled.

"That looks so fun," Usagi said and her face turned pink, "I wish I could skate." Usagi walked up closer and she looked at all those people on the rink. "Everyone is so busy today, Makoto, I know she can skate, but she has finals," Usagi frowned, "I guess I have to wait till she's free to learn." Usagi turned back and started walking away but then screams filled the air with terror.

"HELP!!! MY BABY!!!" a woman cried as she watched her dear daughter struggling to get out of the ice water. Her head went under the ice.

"Oh no! she must have been on the thin ice area," Usagi said and rushed to help until she saw a boy jumped in. The boy grabbed her out of the ice and then jumped out himself. Another person was doing CPR to the little girl and the boy was shaking but he stared at her until she breathes again.

"Oh! Darling!" the mother hugged her little girl right after she had let out a small cough.

"Mo-mommy?" the little girl said softly.

"Phew, she's safe," Usagi said and she stared at the boy shrugging as the mother tried to thank him.

"It was nothing," he said and left.

"Wait!" Usagi said and tried to catch up with the boy. "Wait! I'm talking to you, the one that had just save that little girl!" Usagi said and the boy stopped and turned back. His brown hair was still wet and his brown eyes shined by the little sunlight from the cloudy sky.

"Yeah? What is it?" he said coldly.

"I-I saw you rescue that little girl. It-it was amazing!" Usagi said and her eyes glittered as she moved closer to him.

"Uhhh," he sweat-dropped, _this girl is crazy._ he moved back a little, "It was nothing," he said and started walking again, leaving Usagi staring into space.

"Hey! You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation!" Usagi said and hit him on the head with a plastic hammer.

"HEY!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!?" the boy screamed and Usagi fell on the ground.

"Ow!!" she rubbed her back.

"Here," the boy said and reached out a hand for her.

"Thanks," Usagi smiled and the boy blushed. Once he realized this, he quickly turned around.

"Well if there isn't anything else, I have to get home," the boy said and left.

"But wait! I don't even know your name!" Usagi said and frowned, _man Usagi, you did it again. You meet a great guy and you just let him leave without a name…_ She looked around, "Oh well, maybe we'll meet again." Usagi left the other way.

~~

In a townhouse in the front of a park, the boy entered a home titled, 'Hayama.'

"I'M HOME!!" the boy said and took off his shoes and scarf.

"Akito?" a girl came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah? What do you want, Natsumi?" Akito said and sat down on the couch.

"WHERE WERE YOU??" Natsumi screamed and Akito fell off the couch.

"Waa!!" he exclaimed, "I went out, what else?"

"Well duh but why ARE you wet?" Natsumi said.

"Oh that…well I fell in a pond," Akito said.

"Wa?" Natsumi stared at him.

"What you don't believe me?" Akito said, "Would you believe that I jumped into a pond to save a little girl?"

"Well, no. alright so you fell, go get change THEN!! You're getting the carpet wet!!" Natsumi screamed and Akito got up.

"Alright, Alright Miss Bossy!!" Akito said and went to his room. He closed the door behind him. He looked at the floor and touched his head, an image of Usagi appeared in his head, _who was that strange chick? I mean hitting me like that!! Oh well at least she's a little cute_. He closed his eyes and then went to get change.

~~

The next day…Usagi walked around the pond again and again until her ankle started to ache.

"Owwww…." Usagi said and sat down. She started rubbing her ankles, "I wonder if I'll meet that boy again." the very thought made Usagi blush. She sat there for another hour.

"Hmm…still not here. I guess I was too foolish, I mean why would he come back here today?" Usagi sighed, "I guess I better get home." Usagi got up and then she felt something that made her turned around, "huh?" she looked across the pond and there was Akito.

"He-He's really here!" Usagi said and smiled. "HEY!" She yelled and waved. She quickly ran forward and entered the pond. When she realized that she wasn't moving, she gulped and then fell on the ice. "Oww…" she sniffed and rubbed herself. She looked over and Akito was gone, "I ruined my chance again." she started to cry but the her tears stopped when she looked up at the hand in front of her.

"Are you alright? If you can't skate, then don't get on the ice," Akito said and looked away, "Now come on, I better get you off the ice." Usagi gripped onto his hand and he slowly got Usagi off the ice, of course with some difficulties because Usagi was clinging on to him nonstop.

"There!" Akito said and helped her seated.

"Thank you," Usagi sniffed and wiped her face.

"Why are you crying, cry baby. You just fell," Akito said and looked up.

"Hey!! Have some sympathy will you?!?" Usagi said and smacked Akito from the back which cause him to land forwards and fall on the cold ice.

"Hey!! Why did you do that?" Akito screamed.

"Cause you were being mean," Usagi sniffed.

Akito looked at her and then sighed, "Yeah yeah." he sat down next to her, "So what is your name crybaby?"

"I'm not a CRYBABY!!!" Usagi screamed and Akito looked at her. He laughed out loud. "what's so funny?" Usagi said and looked at him.

"You…I can't imagine you angry, you know, you're quite cute when you're angry," Akito said and moved close to her face. Usagi felt her face turning hot and then turned away.

"Why can't I be angry? I'm human too," Usagi muttered.

"Alright, Alright, so what is your name? I can't keep on calling you crybaby now, can I?" Akito teased.

"My name is Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said, still refusing to look at him.

"Usagi huh? Will that's an okay name but I like meatball head better," Akito said.

"Meatball head? MEATBALL HEAD?" Usagi screamed.

"Yes, and that is what I am going to call you, 'meatball head'" he said and grinned.

"Oooh, fine," Usagi said, "You call me what ever you want." she looked away.

"Alright, then 'meatball head' it is," Akito said and got up, "Well meatball head, I have to go now, so see ya." Akito started walking a few steps until something pulled him back.

"Hey wait a minute! You didn't tell me your name," Usagi said.

"Well that's cause you didn't ask!" Akito said and Usagi remained speechless.

"Well," she finally muttered, "what is your name?"

"My name? Hayama," Akito said.

"Hayama? What about your first name?" Usagi said.

"That I don't tell anyone," Akito said.

"Alright fine then, Hayama," Usagi said and let go.

"Now that everything is finish, I'm going," Akito said and left. Usagi stared back, _I found out his name today, Hayama, but I also found out something else……that he is A SELF ABSORBED, OBNOXIOUS GUY!!!!_

~~~

The next day, Usagi went to the pond again, but this time, Hayama didn't show up, nor did the day after and the day after that. Soon a week passed and Hayama was nowhere to be seen.

__

Maybe…he's not coming anymore…Usagi looked at the sky, _it's been ages since we last meet…I wonder if he still remembers me…_

Man stupid me, I'm thinking about hopeless stuff again…I mean I only met him once… and I don't know anything about him…why would he come to see me? I mean he probably doesn't even know if I exist or not… Usagi sighed and frowned, _Tomorrow's Christmas…if he doesn't come by tomorrow…then he probably would never come…just one more day…_ Usagi looked around and then went home.

~~~

Christmas's day… Usagi walked along the sides of the pond. She looked up at the sky once more and then prayed.

_Please, let him come…I want to see him again,_ Usagi whispered and then sat down. An hour and soon two hours passed, Usagi still remained in her usual place, looking at the other side of the rink. Once it hit 3 pm, Usagi got up, _it's no use, he's not coming…_ Usagi frowned and then started walking back. Then, suddenly she stopped and looked up at the sky, it was snowing! Little white flakes started falling one by one and Usagi smiled and laughed out, "It's snowing! Unbelievable, I hasn't snowed in years!" Usagi said and danced around.

"Meatball head," A familiar voice said and she turned around.

"Ha-Hayama?" Usagi looked at brown haired boy in a thin jacket and scarf, he was staring and smiling right at her. He opened his arms out and Usagi ran into his arms, "Hayama?"

"Hey Meatball head, did I keep you waiting?" Akito said and smiled.

"What happened? You never came back so I thought you…" Usagi cried.

"I fell sick, after that little girl incident I have been getting headaches. I fainted on my way home that day we talked and my sis wouldn't let me come out till I'm fully healed," Akito said and hugged her.

"Oh," she looked up at him. He still looked a little sick, "are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I had to sneak out today to meet you, I didn't want you all out here by yourself," Akito said, "I mean that would make you look stupid."

"Hey!" Usagi said and hit him with a hammer.

"Ow! What is with you and hitting me?!?" Akito said.

"You had me all worried!" Usagi said.

"Wa? Why are you worried?" Akito asked.

"Why else!! I care about you duh!!" Usagi said.

"What? But we're almost complete strangers!" Akito pointed out.

"Strangers!! Of course but still we talked!!!!" Usagi said.

"Alright Alright," Akito said and coughed, "You're still cute when you're angry." 

"You…" Usagi sniffed and smiled.

"So…how about a kiss?" Akito asked and Usagi blanked out.

"Wha? A kiss?!? Yeah right! You're still sick and as you said we're strangers," Usagi said and started walking forward a little.

"Strangers? But you just….and I'm not sick!" Akito said.

"Yeah? Then why did you cough before?" Usagi said.

"Well that was…" Akito said. Usagi looked at him and then noticed his clothing.

"Wa!!! it's snowing and you're out in that thin jacket?!? You must be crazy, come on, let's get you home," Usagi said and grabbed his hand.

"But wait!!" Akito held on to her, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Wah?" Usagi blushed uncontrollably.

"I do, and I think I am in love with you," Akito said.

"Wah? You're kidding right?" Usagi said and tried to get out of his arms.

"Well yeah, I would think so too, I mean who would love a klutz and a crybaby, meatball head like you," Akito said.

"Hey!!" Usagi said and tried hitting him until Akito kissed her.

"Nope, I guess it's not love," Akito teased.

"Hey!!" Usagi said, now she was blushing way out of control. She started hitting him, "Why you!!!!" 

~~

The next day, Hayama residence…

"Ahhchooooo…" Akito sneezed in his bed, there was a pile of used tissues on the counter.

"Here," Usagi said and handed him some more tissues, "And you went out in a thin jacket and scarf."

"Hey, I was in a rush," Akito said, "AHHCHHOOO!!"

~~~

THE END!!!

~~~

A/N: so what do you think? Merry Christmas y'all^_^


	12. Chap 10

Chapter 10: Teardrop

(btw srry, the paragraph breaks looks like they decided not to show up on this so just to tell you before hand).  
  
The Cherry hill temple…….

It was about sunrise, the color of orange red covered the sky. Bird's chirpings filled the air, a cool breeze made the leaves twirl in the wind, in front of the temple's gate. Inside a room were the group. Haruka, Luna, and Artemis were looking at each other and if one could be there, an aura of seriousness was in the air.

"Luna, this time it's serious, isn't it?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, fortunately there were no causalities on what happened last night," Luna answered, "But…there might be chance that she will never revived from this spell." Luna looked away sadly her eyes were now filled with tears.

"Never?" Haruka said.

"Yes, we both have never expected her powers to increase this much in such a sort time," Artemis added.

"From that day, we all have taken careful precautions but we would never have imagined that her powers would be awaken all at once," Luna said, "Now we have to find a cure for her until the next full moon or else, there might not be another chance."

"Next full moon?!? But that's in a week! How can we find the cure in such a short time?" Haruka exclaimed.

"I don't know but I think there is a wizard on the far south of here that used to be on the moon under Queen Serenity. His name is Demando. Go and ask him for a cure. I'm pretty sure he'll help us," Luna said.

"Yes," Haruka said, "Shall I inform the others?"

"No, I don't think it is necessary to tell them yet. This news will only bring pain to the scouts," Luna said.

"Ok but---" Haruka was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Haruka?" Michiru peeped in, "Oh! Artemis and Luna, sorry to interrupt." Michiru made a smile.

"Michiru, just the person I was looking for," Haruka said and walked to her side.

"Huh?" Michiru said and looked at the three of them.

In another room, Hayama slowly opened his eyes, he turned his head to his left and saw little Kasumi sleeping soundly.

_Oh, I have a huge headache…_Hayama thought and looked at the bandages on his arms_, Damn, I must have won right? Or how else would I be here right now? That guy acted like he was trying to kill me and...Usagi!! How was Usagi??? Where is she?_

Hayama got up quickly and then jerked back, _OUCH!_

He slowly pulled away the blanket and placed it on Kasumi. Then he slowly limped out of the room.

"_U…Usa…gi?"_ he mumbled as he searched the area slowly, confused and tired at the same time. After a few minutes, he reached the outside of a room from where he heard some whispers. _Usagi?_

Hayama peeked into the hole between the two doors and saw Makoto and Minako. They were staring at Usagi, who was laying unconsciously in a floor bed.

"It's all my fault," Makoto said and hit herself on the forehead.

"Makoto, don't push yourself too much. It isn't your fault. The princess's power would have to eventually awaken," Minako said and looked at her, "She looks so peaceful right now."

"Yes," Makoto said and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Hayama looked at Usagi and tried to prevent himself from going in there. He heard some footsteps heading his way and he quickly hid behind a bush.

"Hey," Raye said and entered the room, "How is she?"

"She's fine. Although she isn't waking up," Makoto said.

"How are the others?" Minako asked.

"Fine. Michiru helped the little girl and I helped Ami. Ami was just tired so I think she'll wake up soon," Raye said.

"What about that kid Hayama?" Makoto asked.

_Hey…I maybe injured but I'm no kid! _Hayama thought and growled.

"He seems to be alright, Michiru helped bandaged his wounds so he will get better soon," Raye said, "If it wasn't for him, the princess…"

_Princess? They keep on saying princess…who is this princess?_ Hayama said and looked in through a hole in the window, at Usagi, _it…can't be? That dimwit, a princess? What is this world coming to…_

"Yes that is why we must thank him and not let him get in danger anymore. He is an innocent. He shouldn't need to suffer the things that does not concern him," Makoto said.

"What? This does concern him, he believes in Usagi. He loves her, you know that and sure as hell, I know that and I don't even know him for that long. Makoto, you aren't the only worried alright?" Raye said and slapped Makoto in the face.

_Whoa…chick fight. This is getting interesting, _Hayama said.

"RAYE!!" Minako looked at them. Makoto now had her hand over her face.

"Now stop blaming yourself and acting as if we are not here. I know that you treat the princess as your own blood but you can keep on blaming the actions on yourself! We all want to best for her and you think that she'll be happy to see you like this?" Makoto wiped her face and then went to the corner, she kneeled down.

"Raye, calm down, maybe the princess will wake up tomorrow. Just give it some time," Minako said and placed her hand on Raye's right shoulder for comfort.

Hayama made a soft cough and covered his chest, _it still hurts like hell, damn it!!_

"WHO'S THERE?" Makoto screamed and jumped out of the window while Minako and Raye busted out of the door.

"No one's here," Minako said.

"Yes," Makoto said and saw a piece of a bandage on the floor, which she quickly picked up and stuffed in her pocket, "No one."

Hayama hurried and hid behind a wall. He looked back constantly as he held on to his left arm, "Shit, those girls are like wolves or something, I coughed as quietly as I could and they still can hear me!! Usagi's still in there, I have to find someway to get to her," Hayama said, "I better get back to Kasumi before one of the girls noticed that I was missing…Plus, I'm a little hungry, maybe one of the girls will feed me or something, they wouldn't want me to starve right?" Hayama whispered and hurried back.

An hour passed… Hayama still lying on the ground, with a blanket over him. Next to him, Kasumi is somehow still asleep.

_Aii, dad's gonna get me for this…even Kasumi almost got hurt, but oh well, that means that he won't let me take Kasumi out any more, that'll be all up to Natsumi…_Hayama snickered. He heard something at the door and quickly pretended to sleep. Makoto got in and looked at Hayama.

"Hey kid? I know you are awake," Makoto said and kicked him 'gently' on the back with her foot.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! I'M INJURED REMEMBER?!" Hayama screamed and got up.

"Heh, so you really are awake," Makoto said and folded her arms against her chest.

"Yeah so what?" Hayama muttered, "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't really," Makoto said and pulled out the piece of bandage that she had picked up earlier, "So, who might this belong to then?" Hayama looked up and then looked away with his eyes close.

"I don't know," Hayama said, _Shit!!_

"Baka! Next time you eavesdrop, don't be so loud," Makoto said and handed it to him. She turned to face the door and stopped. "The princess…I mean Usagi…is in the room that we were in, you saw didn't you?"

"Yeah," Hayama said and coughed a little. It became quiet again.

"She…she's in a sleep right now, we've tried but she won't wake up. I guess this is the consequence of using that spell…" Makoto started at the ground, "if you could, help us…no, help her out…do anything, just get her to smile again…she's a very special person to me, please," Makoto left.

"eh?" Hayama said, "spell?" he slowly got up, "Does that mean that she…really is a princess? Whoa…her?! How…? Ehh…forget it, I'll never understand this world." Hayama lied back down. "Wait! What about my food?! They really are going to let me starve!!!"

Two hours later, Hayama was at the place where he ripped his bandage, waiting for something. _I can believe I'm trusting her,_ He thought:

_"In two hours it will be my shift…I will try to hold them off while you sneak in…wait for my signal," Makoto said._

"hmm, at least she gave me food," Hayama whispered and patted his stomach, "if there wasn't any, I would have snuck out back I mean this place isn't that hard to get out of."

Suddenly, Hayama heard footsteps from the other side of the door and quickly pretended to be asleep again. The door slid open and someone walked near Hayama's supposedly sleeping body.

"Hey!" Makoto whispered and gently kicked him from the back.

"Ow!!" Hayama screamed almost until Makoto covered his mouth.

"What are you trying to do? Inform everyone?" Makoto said and looked around, nothing but silence. She sighed while Hayama was trying to get her hand off of him so that he could breathe.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me? Kill me?" Hayama whispered and began panting.

"Well what the hell was I suppose to do? You were about to scream!" Makoto added as quietly as possible.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't kick me!! I'm an injured person!!!" Hayama said and pointed to his bandages.

"Come on now, if you were injured that badly you wouldn't have snuck out of here before," Makoto added and Hayama stared at her. "Alright, enough of this, come on now, I got to show you the princess before my shift is over." Makoto got up and offered her hand to help Hayama up. Hayama looked at it and then got up himself.

"What the hell am I suppose to do anyways? I mean if you guys can't get her to wake up then how the hell am I suppose to? I am no damn saint or anything." Hayama said and looked at his arm.

"I don't know the answer to that, all I have is my instinct to rely on alright? I mean I don't know why I keep thinking how a stupid jerk like you is going to help, but I have that feeling and I'm going with it." Makoto said, "Now come on! I'm not going to waste anymore necessary time."

Makoto slide the door open slightly and Hayama followed her out after some hesitation. Makoto led him to the same place he overheard them before.

_'There's a weird feeling here'_ Hayama thought and looked around.

"Don't worry, we put up a force field around so that negative energies will be blocked out," Makoto said, "if you feel something, then that is the reason." Hayama looked at her and gulped, _'Can she read my mind?'_

The door slid open and Hayama gulped and walked in. the room looked very similar to the one he was just in, except there is only one sleeping bed in the center and none other than Usagi was in it.

Hayama looked at the sleeping Usagi. She was still in her princess form and her moon crescent shape symbol was still on her forehead, this reminded him of before, except the symbol wasn't glowing and her body was not as pale as now. It frightened Hayama to see Usagi like this, no signs of life, not her usual smile or laughter, or even the sweet aura that is felt every time she's near.

"It's been about 13 hours and she's still like this. Her body doesn't even show any signs of life." Makoto had on a sad expression as if she was going to cry, "Please, if there is anything you can think of, talk to her or something, do anything to get her better. It hurts to see her like this." Makoto said, "I'll leave you alone for now." Makoto turned back and left, gentling shutting the door behind her.

"Usagi…" Hayama turned quiet, he's not sure of what to do and it hurts him more realizing that there isn't much he can do. He knelt next to Usagi's sleeping body and looked at her.

"Get the hell up meatball head!" Hayama screamed as quietly as possible, he didn't dare to have others barge in.

"Are you listening? Get the Hell Up Usagi!" he said and shook her continuously. A tear fell down his cheeks after he saw how defenseless and motionless she is. "Damn you! Get the Hell up! Do you know that you're causing people pain?!?" Hayama continue again. Again, nothing occurs.

"Usagi Damn it! Move! Stop being your lazy self! Get the hell up!!" Hayama said and hugged her tightly. "Please…get up!" he cried, now he was struggling to not cry. He looked at her face once more, nothing not even one wink. "I know you're alive, I can feel your heartbeat, Get up meatball head! Get up!" he continues to shake her but nothing happens. "Why aren't you listening?!?! I said Get the Fucking Hell Up!" this time, Makoto walked in and quickly separated Hayama from Usagi.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill her?" Makoto said and gently placed Usagi on the bed.

"She…she looks so…defenseless, how…can this be the same Usagi…she's nothing like her…there's not even one sign of life," Hayama said and looked at Usagi. Makoto closed her eyes as she heard this, "Yes, I know what you are feeling but still, you have to remember that she is under a spell right now. She can't wake to anything. All we can do is give her time." Makoto said and gently stroke Usagi's golden blonde hair.

"She…was the first friend I've ever made…don't you think it hurts me too, seeing how we can do anything but wait?" Makoto looked at Hayama, who looked away, "All I know is that I'm going to stick to what my gut tells me and that is that you are the key."

"Me? Can't you see? I haven't done a damn thing that has even made her twitch, she's still in the exact shape as before," Hayama said and turned around, "I told you before, that I was no damn saint." Makoto looked at him.

"No damn saint, of course you aren't. But what about love? You love her don't you? I've seen the way you are with her, you love her." Makoto said bluntly. Hayama, a little shocked from hearing this, turned around and stared at Makoto.

"What?" Hayama questioned…_EVEN she knows too. _Hayama sighs, _this is what i get for liking a dimwit, pitiful me...  
  
_"Love, is one of the most powerful thing there is, I'm very sure of it. Although you can deny all you want, you love her and I know that that is going to help you two get through this." Makoto said and looked at Usagi, "And maybe heal her, i don't want to lose my first friend..."

"I'm…I'm not denying anything…so stop putting words in my mouth," Hayama looked away and blushed. He didn't know what else to say.

"Well either way, I believe in you two. Come on, let's get you back in your room. The other scouts will come soon." Makoto said and walked out of the room. Hayama stopped at the door and looked back at the motionless shell on the floor.

_I don't care what the hell she says, I'm going to get you back to your usual self, just you wait!_ Hayama thought and left. Usagi's face remained the same. Except one little drop of tear slid down her left pale cheek...

A/N: Wow finally got this chapt finished lol yea one of my friends been bugging so I updated!! Hehe well I hope ya like this chapt cuz I really didn't know wat else to put hehe I mean if it sounds like im dragging tell me n ill boost up the pace I dun mind really as long as its as good as it can be lol well cya!

P.S. !!!!! the pairing im going for is Hayama Usagi!!! Lol not like you guys haven't realized it. Heheh this means I will improvise a lil of the original sailormoon story so that it will go well for them ;; if you dun like that then sniff gomen!


	13. chap 11

Chapter 11: Demando's entrance

Hayama didn't eat anything for almost two days. He continues to see Usagi secretly with Makoto's help. Something struck within his heart that something bad is going to happen. This is the side that he refused to show anyone, the side that shows his weakness. Each day he gets up and walks around the area, of course this is under the provision of the other scouts, even though they act like they are just browsing.

_I mean come on, I see them every where I turn! Hayama frowns, how much obvious can you make it?_

Kasumi is now fully healed and spends more time with Ami than here in this dark and quiet room. Even his arm is beginning to feel and look better. _No more sores_, Hayama said and moves his arms, _Man I heal fast. _

He peeks outside at the sunset, it is time for his visit to Usagi; however, Makoto is later than usual.

_Something's wrong…Hayama looks around the garden, everything is more quiet than usual. He walks out. This time, there is no one pretending to be near him. "Where the…Something's going on…where the hell is everyone? Usually they stalk me like vultures…" He walks around the gate and he heads for Usagi's room. Just a few steps away from the door, he hears commotions going on from the inside. _

"Demando, welcome, we are glad that you were able to take time out of your busy schedule and visit us," the purplish cat, Luna said.

"Am I going crazy or is that cat talking?" Hayama looks like he was getting sick and he starts to hit himself in the forehead.

"No, it's alright. The princess is an old…friend, of mines and I would be nothing but filled with happiness to know that I can cure her of her illness," Demando said, his back was facing Hayama. Minako, Raye, Makoto, and Ami were kneeling besides him, all around Usagi.

"I see, where was the scouts that I had sent for you?" Luna said, "I noticed that they were not with you when you arrived."

"Oh them, I had some arrangements that they offered to finish for me," Demando said, "Shall we go on with the preparations?"

"Yes, of course. As you can see, this is our princess's current condition. We've cast the sleep spell as our only chance to keep her powers under control. It's been four days and nothing has change. We're afraid that something may happen if we do not find a cure soon," Artemis said.

_What the…? Another cat is talking!?!? _Hayama smacks himself again, _Ok that hurt, maybe I'm really awake._

"Hmm," Demando grabs Usagi's hand.

_HEY! What the hell is that guy doing!_ Hayama was just about to barge in until he realizes that he is in hiding.

"It seems, she has till the next full moon to be healed, or else … the fate is no other than eternal slumber…" Demando said sadly.

"But there is a cure right? There is?" Minako asked.

"There is but it is a cure that is very hard to find," Demando said.

"Hard to find?" Makoto repeats, "Well tell us, you can't just make us wait forever you know?"

"Makoto, calm down," Raye said and Makoto steps back.

"Demando, please tell us," Ami ask.

"This requires a special liquid that is known to cure almost any disease ever known," Demando said.

"Ok, Demando, tell us. Where is this liquid located?" Raye asked.

"This type of liquid is only located back on the Sun kingdom," Demando answered.

"What?! Sun kingdom, but that kingdom collapsed and no longer existed!" Luna exclaims.

"Sun kingdom? Luna, can tell us what this kingdom is?" Ami said, " I don't think I've come across anything about this in the records."

"Like the balance of nature, the Sun kingdom was there to balance out the power of the Moon kingdom (lol sun and moon? ;; seemed like a good idea. blah ignore me). Both kingdoms shared equal power so that corruption will never occur," Luna said.

"But; however," Demando continues, "A few years before the destruction of the Moon kingdom, the Sun kingdom suddenly collapsed and the surface of the Sun became inhabitable."

"INHABITABLE? How are we suppose to get the liquid then?" Minako exclaims.

"There was some rumor," Artemis said, "That some survivors escaped to the earth, among them was the youngest Prince of the Sun kingdom. He is about the same age as our princess and he should contain some of the special liquid (gomen too lazy to think of a name for the liquid) for it is the duty of the royal family to keep it safe. Although, none of us knows what this prince looks like but we made something that might help." Luna did that magic spinning thingy and four tracking devices appears out of the air.

"This is a type of tracking device that Artemis and I have been working on. We are not fully sure of its accuracy but it's the best thing we have so far," Luna said and each of the scouts takes one.

"But Luna this is beeping at six different parts of Tokyo!" Ami exclaims.

"Yes, each of them represents a descendant of the Sun people. Please gather and bring them here," Luna said, "We suspect that one of those six may be the Prince."

"Understood," the scouts said and leaves.

"Demando, are you certain that this is the only way? What if we might not be able to get a hold of the prince?" Luna asks.

"Luna, I know you are worried, but so am I. You know of my past relationship with the princess. I will try my best to find a cure but right now, the scouts need this time to find him if my cure will not succeed," Demando holds the princess's hand again and then leaves with Luna and Artemis.

Outside, Hayama left right after hearing about the Sun kingdom. He felt uneasy and went back to the room where he was kept. Kasumi was sleeping so he kneels next to her and places the blanket over her again.

"The prince of the Sun…this is just getting weirder and weirder," Hayama said, "Am I even awake?" He pinches himself.

"OUCH! Damn that hurt." he rubs his cheek, "Ok…so I am awake…WAIT A SEC! I left Usagi in that room with that creep. What was I thinking!" Hayama exclaims and was about to run out of the room till Kasumi suddenly grabs on to him.

"Big brudda, where you goin?" Kasumi yawns and rubs her right eye.

"Nowhere Kasumi, now get back to sleep," Hayama said and tries to put her back into bed.

"No!! Kasumi not sleepy!! Play with Kasumi Big Brudda!!!" Kasumi cries and Hayama sighs.

"Come on now you spoil lil brat, I told you to sleep!!" Hayama screams and Kasumi whimpers.

"Big Brudda mean to Kasumi, Waaaa!!!!!!" Kasumi said, "Kasumi no like Big Brudda anymore!!!" Kasumi turns around and looks at the ceiling, still crying.

"Alright, Alright Kasumi, Big brother is sorry that he screamed at you, so don't cry," Hayama said, but Kasumi still cries. Hayama made a deep sigh, "I guess Kasumi really don't need big brother anymore I mean since she hate me and all," He said with one of his eyes closed and the other looking at Kasumi. "Then there's nothing else to do but for big brother to leave now or else it will bother Kasumi." He got up and opens the door. He was about to walk out until Kasumi grabs onto his leg and screams, "No!!! don't go. Kasumi no hate Big brudda anymore. Dun weave Kasumi awone." She looks up and sniffs.

_Man reverse psychology 101 really works!!! _Hayama looks down at Kasumi who was still pouting and putting on a big huge puppy face, _where the heck did she learned that from?_

"Pwease Pway wid me," Kasumi sniffs.

"sighs Alright, I guess I got no choice," Hayama said and sat down and begin to play patty cakes with her.

----

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…

_What the heck is that annoying sound?_ Usagi mumbles and taps on the alarm clock on her left. She moves the clock slightly up and saw the time: '8:15'

"Eight-fifteen? Man…" She groans and went back to sleep, with her pillow over her head. A few minutes later, she hears some muffled screams coming from outside the room, so she removes her pillow to listen to what was going on.

"SIS!! Get up!! Don't you have to go to work?" screams Shingo from the other side of the house.

"Oh…" She groan, "Shingo just a few more minutes…yawns just a few…more…" Usagi dozes off again before she could finish her thought. She couldn't understand why today she felt more tired than usual.

"No! Get up! If you don't go, you'll be fired!!" Shingo screams again and knocks on the door.

"Alright! Alright, sheesh, I'll be down in a few minutes," Usagi got up and quickly got dressed. She heads downstairs and saw Shingo and her parents at the table.

"M-Mom? D-Dad? What are you guys doing home?" Usagi stammers, having no clue why her parents are suddenly home early, "You guys said that you wouldn't be home for at least another month or so."

"What are you talking about sweetie? We've been home the whole time," Mrs. Tsukino smiles and brought out some more pancakes.

"Yeah, are you sure that you are feeling ok?" Mr. Tsukino asks and puts the newspaper aside.

"Wha? But what about grandpa and his heart attack?" Usagi said, "And that stuff about helping grandma adjust?"

"Sweetie, are you sure that you're ok?" Her mom said as she helps her to the table, "Your grandfather and your grandmother are fine. Also, your grandfather is in great shape, why would he have an heart attack?" Usagi sat down and looks around.

"Eh, don't worry about her, I think she probably hit herself on the head or something, I mean it was always expected that one day she would snap," Shingo said and stuck out his tongue at Usagi.

"Shingo! Stop fooling around with your sister and finish eating!" Mrs. Tsukino said and sat down next Usagi.

"But Mom…I thought…" Usagi couldn't understand what was going on here.

"Usagi, stop all this nonsense and eat. Don't you have to go to work today? You can't go late or else you might be fired," her dad adds and drinks his glass of orange juice.  
_Maybe, it was all a dream…_ Usagi thought and scratchs her cheek gently. She looks at Shingo, who had just finished his pancakes.

"Yummy as always mom. Well its eight twenty-five, I gotta meet some people at the park, I'll be back later." Shingo got up and leaves.

_"Eight twenty-five?!?! I gotta go!!" Usagi pushes her chair out and got up, "Sorry mom, Sorry dad, I gotta get to work!" Usagi said and kisses the both of them on their cheeks and starts to leave._

"Don't stay out late!" Mrs. Tsukino said, taking Usagi and Shingo's plate to the sink.

"Ok! Bye!" Usagi said and went outside. She pauses when she saw a black convertible parked in front of her driveway; inside it was a guy with a pair of sunglasses on.

_M-Mamoru? Usagi thought, just when Mamoru saw her._

"Hey Meatball head, how much longer do you want me to wait?" Mamoru lowers his sunglasses slightly with his right hand and smiles, just like before.

"Ma-Mamoru, w-what are you doing in my driveway?" Usagi asks.

"What does it look like? Don't I always give you a ride to work?" Mamoru said, "Get in meatball head, or even this car won't get you there on time today." He adjusts the clock and then opens the door for her.

"Uh…ok!" Usagi said quickly and got into his car. Mamoru gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Morning," he smiles again and then starts the car. Usagi is blushing like crazy. The kiss had made her suddenly very uncomfortable.

_Is...Is this for real? Mamoru is acting like my boyfriend again…didn't he break up with me before? Or…was that a dream as well…_Usagi ponders on and on about this until Mamoru's voice brought her back to reality.

"Meatball head? Meatball head?" Mamoru said and shakes her gently, "Wow, you're really out of it today." Mamoru chuckles.

"Wa?" Usagi looks around and saw that they were right in front of Mr. Segara's sushi shop.

"We're here," Mamoru said and kisses her on the cheek again. Usagi couldn't help but blush for a second time, "Aren't you going to go in?"

"O-Oh yeah, thanks for the ride, Mamoru," Usagi said and gets off.

"I'll be here when you get off of work alright? Hehe Just thought I should remind you cuz you seemed out of it now," Mamoru smiles. "Alright see you Usagi," Mamoru's last words before he drove off.

"What is going on? Mamoru…mom…dad…everyone even Shingo is acting weird, or is it me? Am I losing it?" Usagi looks around and walks in.

----

Meanwhile hours had passed in the living world…

"Enough patty cakes Kasumi," Hayama breathlessly argues and lies on the cleaned floor of the room, in which he had lived in for 5 days now.

"But Big brudda, just one more time," Kasumi pouts, stomping her hands on the floor.

"I said no! sheesh, we've already done patty cakes for sixteen times, concentration three times, and cats cradle eight times. There is no way I'm going to play another game with you," Hayama screams but stops when he saw that Kasumi was going to cry. "No! don't start that crying again. It's not going to work so save your energy to torment another human being and leave me alone!" Hayama tries to crawl out of the room but Kasumi had already climbed on him and wouldn't let go. "Kasumi! Let Me Go!!" Hayama growls.

"NO!!!!! ME WANNA PLAY!!! SNIFF WAHHH!" Kasumi cries and Hayama grabs her and covers her mouth.

"Stop crying do you want those freaking weird human talking cats to hear us and turn us into mice so that they can put us in a small maze and watch us wander around for years and years till we eventually die?!??!?!!" Hayama said without pausing for breath (obviously watching a lotta horror flicks). After hearing this Kasumi became quiet and then suddenly starts to struggle for breath.

"Oh Sorry Kasumi I guess I over did it," Hayama sweat-drops.

"But….But…..ME STILL WANNA PLAY!!!!" Kasumi screams loudly, blasting Hayama towards the floor.

"…Al-alright!!!" Hayama stammers and Kasumi stops and looks at him. At this moment, he realized that there is no winning against a little kid like her.

"sniff really? Big Brudda serious?" Kasumi looks at him with eyes so huge that it reminds him of Usagi's. _Oh yes, Usagi…I have to see her….but...wait I know what I can do..._

"Kasumi," Hayama said gently and put on a charming smile that it would have scared those who have known him for years.

"sniff ya…?" Kasumi sniffs, still rubbing her eyes slightly.

"How about we play a round of….oh let's say, Hide and Seek?!" Hayama's left eye sparkles for a sec, but Kasumi did not notice this along with the weird and frightening vibe Hayama had given off with his smile that was still intact.

"…Hi-de n' Seeth? Wats dat?" Kasumi said sweetly.

"Ah, it's a game where one person count to ten and the other person go and hide and they STAY hidden till the person who counted finds them," Hayama explained as clearly as he can.

"Dat sounds fun," Kasumi smiled and clasped her hands together happily.

"Ok then, How about I count and you hide?" Hayama said and set off another bright yet frightening smile.

"Aw Kay Big Brudda," Kasumi said and skips to the doorway, "No Peeking Big Brudda!" She said and waved her little forefinger at Hayama.

"Alright, Alright," He turned around, "Oh yeah, don't forget, Stay in the place where you are hiding till Big Brudda come for you ok?" Hayama said over his shoulder.

"Aw right, Aw right, Count big Brudda!" Kasumi said.

"One…Two…" he could hear her little footsteps running out, "Three….Four….," he turns his head back to make sure, "Five…Six…" Hayama got up slowly and peeks outside to see if Kasumi was around, "Seven….Eight…. Nine, ten!" Hayama counts quickly and walks out like nothing had happened, "Alright now to see Usagi and have a little…talk with that guy Diamond or whatever his name is" Hayama mutters angrily (This is usually the place where the big angry plus sign occurs, lol ppl who read too many mangas like me would understand).

end…

A/n: srry for wat years of wait? Lol bettys happy now :P anyways I hope u liked this one…


	14. ExtraII:intro

Hello everyone, I want to say that I'm sorry. For the last three years, I have pretty much given up on the actual story since it became a little different than what I was intentionally heading for. I thought about the sailor scouts stuff and had second thoughts, so for those of you who loved it, please pretend that they got together before and the whole princess scenes are a joke. I don't know… maybe sometime in the future I will come back to it but the chance of that is near to none. I apologize to a lot of people and I hope you all know that. I will try to write up little short stories because I like those much better  if you are willing to read it that'll be great. If not, then thanks for taking the time to read my story. It means a lot and for you guys to excuse all the grammar mistakes :P Not very good with that.

Here's the introduction to an extra short story I just started. I hope you will like it and I will finish this within a few weeks because I don't intent it to be long.

In the living room of an apartment. Though there are many elegant looking furniture pieces around, empty is the best word to describe the overall mood and feel of the room. Various sizes of boxes are placed neatly near the side walls. The blinds are down halfway and shut so that only a bit of light allowed through. The picture frames are either removed or placed faced down, hiding the memories from view. The big mirror, hung on one of the side walls, displays the days, maybe even months of neglect. It is pretty silent, almost too silent that one can hear the clock in the next room tick very clearly and loudly.

_Tick…Tick…Tick…_ Seconds are passing by, as if it does not care what it does to the receiver. Every Tick causes pain to occur, over and over again. A tear…followed quickly by another one, gently slides down a woman's face. Her blue eyes are swollen and pink. Her blonde hair is down and parted in the middle. She is of average height, thin… beautiful despite her current state and her messy appearance. She grips a small teddy bear even harder as if it will stop her pain.

_How did this happen?_ She thinks to herself, trying hard to forget the last couple of days… no months, wondering how it came to be like this. It was as if the last few years were only a mere joke destiny had played on her. It gave her false hope, joy, and more importantly, love. Just when she had felt things were going the best, it took it away…as if destiny is mocking her, teasing her because it somehow knew about her vulnerability. It is time like this that she can not help but curse at fate or even life. She stares at the bottle of pills on her coffee table. She is hesitant to touch it but suddenly, as if she is remembering the last couple of days, she immediately grabs a hold of it. Her fear of harming herself made this the best option.

_It will be quick and painless_, she assures herself_, I can do it_. She takes a deep breath and pops open the bottle. She pours some into her palm and stares at it. After taking a deep breath, she gulps it down. One by one she forced them down her throat. After two more repeats, she drops the bottle and it rolls underneath the couch. The room appears blurry. Her temperature rises and she begins to lose balance. Instinctively, she heads to the couch and lies down. _It's almost over_… She finally smiles and closes her eyes. One last teardrop down her cheeks and everything is at peace again.


	15. ExtraII: part 1

Few days later…. in a plain and small dark room, the woman is laying on what appears to be a small bed. She is surrounded by many small machines, which let out a constant but soft repeating beat. She struggles and finally manages to open her eyes. A little blurry and blinding at first, but her vision cleared up after a few seconds.

_Where am I?_ She thinks to herself, slowing moving a hand up to rub her forehead. She turns to her right and notices a small window; however, the blinds are down and closed. The only light source is a small and weak ceiling light directly above her head. She hears muffled noises coming from the other side of a door on her right.

_What…is…going on?_ She, with a little difficulty, forced herself to sit upright. Now she notices what seems like wires or tubes on her chest and both her arms. She immediately knew where she was. It is a place that she had become very familiar with in the last few months. She quickly, as if possessed, starts taking out the wires one by one and fiercely pushes the machine towards the door. It let out a sharp and loud cry. She quickly clutches her head and shakes it. Then she jumps out of the bed, but falls quickly because her legs were too weak.

"Miss Tsukino! What are you doing?" A nurse screams as she ran in the door. The nurse tries to help the woman but the woman pushes her back and a pen fell out.

"Miss Tsukino!" the nurse exclaims, trying to recover from her fall by using the bed as support.

"Don't move! If you try to stop me, I will… I will…" the woman looks around and quickly got a hold of the pen. "I will stab myself! Now stay back" She threatens; her back is now towards the door. She is holding the pen closely to her wrist and with just a little pressure, a small amount of blood comes out.

"Please Miss Tsukino! Just listen to me. I am only here to help. Please stop that carelessness!" She tells her calmly, with her two hands out to show the woman that she has nothing.

"You…You shouldn't have saved me!! I was almost there! Why?" the woman cries, shedding a few drops. "I could have been with him by now…holding him…laughing with him! It's all your fault!" She attempts to stab her wrist but fails when she felt a heavy blow to her head from behind. Then everything becomes dark again.

---------------------

A few hours later… the woman wakes up. She feels a light pain from the back of her head where she had been hit. She tries to rub it but realizes that she couldn't move her arms.

"what…" she mutters and slowly lift her head up to see her arms being constraint by black chained cuffs. "What the…What's going on?" She looks around. She finds herself in a very plain and empty room. Besides the bed that she is cuffed to, there was only a small table and maybe a chair. The window is big but there are steel bars over it, making her feel trapped like some caged animal. "Where…" she coughs a little, her mouth feels dry and her voice a little coarse. "WHERE AM I???" She screams and struggles to remove the cuffs, but stops after realizing that it is all pointless in her current state; she is far too weak to do anything, especially breaking handcuffs. The door opens and a familiar figure appears; a handsome man in a white coat. His dark green hair is parted from the side and he looks at her with a slight pitiful smile.

"Miss Tsukino…no, Usagi.,,do you remember me?" he asks softly as he approach her bed. Usagi turns her head away and makes no reply. "I know you remember… why did you do it?" Still silence. He sits down and attempts to hold on to her hand for comfort.

"LET GO OF ME! I don't want to be touched by the likes of you!" Usagi desperately screams, her throat is too dry now that she starts gasping for water. The doctor quickly pours some water from a pitcher on the side desk and attempts to give it to her, but fails.

"Now you are being unreasonable…I get it… I know you detest me. But hate me after you get better! Alright? I can't lose you too" He tells her. Usagi laughs with some difficulty. Although her body is thirsting for the cup in his hands, her anger motivates her to continue.

"You? Sagami Rei? No wait...Doctor… is that what you would like to be referred as? You want to make me better? HA! You are nothing but an incompetent person who killed his own best friend!" Usagi coughs. Rei's face turns pale and stiff. He desperately wants to correct her and give up the charade, but he could not. He remembers his promise back then and will do anything to keep it, even making Usagi hate him. He sighs..._It's for the best_. Rei gets up and starts heading towards the door.

"He wouldn't have been happy with you like this, you know that more than anyone…" he mutters and leaves. Usagi turns her head towards the caged window and tears gently slides down her cheeks. She is desperately holding it in; no matter how much she wants to scream, it was impossible because nothing would come out of her small mouth. Eventually she cries herself to sleep.


	16. ExtraII:part 2

Updated second half of Part 1

It's been a few weeks; Usagi's condition has improved greatly. But her lack of interest in life or maintaining it rather has delayed her release for weeks now. She is sent to the special ward of the hospital; thus, she is under constant supervision either through the random check ups by the nurses or the camera that she discovered on the corner of her room. She is allowed more freedom than before. Her hands are no longer bound to the bed and she is allowed two strolls in the hospital courtyard, under proper supervision that is. Usagi loves the courtyard because it reminded her of a mini park, a place that she could relax and not feel trapped. Dr. Rei seldom visits her because of the last incident but he does keep a close track of her progress from afar. Usagi is now on her second walk of the day. Her nurse watches her from a bench on the side of the hospital. Constantly watching her like a predator marking her prey, at least that is what Usagi thinks. Usagi wants to run for it but understands that there are too many guards around to make the escape successfully.

"Why…why are they doing all this?" Usagi mutters to herself, "it will be less of a hassle if they would let me do what I want!" She sits down underneath a big tree. There is a slight breeze and Usagi feels like it was carrying her worries away. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath. Something, small and hard, fell on her head. "OW!" she jumps and looks around.

"My bad!" A man is climbing on the third branch of the tree, "Didn't mean to hurt ya! But it was your fault that you lay underneath the tree I was climbing!" He jumps down. He is just a bit taller than Usagi, with a slight lean built, probably from all the tree climbing. He brushes his short, messy, dark blonde hair to the side. He looks at her with his dark brown eyes.

"My fault?! Who the hell told you to climb a freaking tree?" Usagi screams and points violently at the tree.

"Why the tree did! Who else?" He says and climbs on the first branch.

"The tree...Who are you trying to kid!" Usagi becomes angry; she could feel her face turning warm, feeling that he is mocking her.

"No I am serious, the tree told me," He says as he hangs upside down talking to her.

"Forget it. HA. HA. Well you can just keep talking to your tree then," Usagi says with a sarcastic tone and starts to leave.

"Why don't you believe me? Is it really that unbelievable?" he grabs her arm from behind and she jumps.

"Don't touch me!" She tries to yank her hand away but fails. His grip is much stronger than she had thought.

"IS there a problem?" a guard questions and appears from behind them. Behind him you could see nurses running towards them.

"No…nothing… I…I have to go" the man says and quickly runs the other way.

"Hey there!" the guard chases after him. Usagi is left there confused. Her nurse comes and takes her back to her room.

Back in her room, Usagi thinks back about her interesting encounter. It is the first time in a while that she has encounter someone or even got angry at them for such a little thing. This brings back memories of her little fights with HIM. _How I miss you_… she thinks, attempting to look out of the smudged window. She manages to make out the tree that she was at. She thinks about what the man had said, _a tree told him... impossible, trees can't talk! _She couldn't believe that such obscure idea could even exist. But little did she know, her curiosity was already taken by it.

Later that night, Dr. Rei makes his first visit in a long time. This time Usagi did not accuse him of anything but rather ignores his presence. "Usagi…I see that the nurses have taken well care of you, as I had instructed…I'm glad to see that you are improving…" Rei says but does not hear a reply. He is still worried from the last five suicide attempts, which was why the room is even much emptier than before. Usagi slowly move towards the window and refuse to look at him. "…I guess you are still angry with me…." Still no answer. "I will leave you be then…Please don't try anything crazy. I can't stand you hurt again." As soon as she hears the door shut, Usagi sits back on the bed and tries to calm herself. In the hallway, Dr. Rei, lets out a very painful and deep sigh with his back against the door.

Days pass and Usagi does not see a glimpse of the eccentric and rude man that she had met the other day. Not that she is looking forward to it, of course. _I guess he disappeared and probably went away from this horrid place,_ Just as she is about to give up, someone runs past her, bumping her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" she says but sees that it is the same rude man from before.

"Oh it's you lady! The rude one from before!" he says, while jogging backwards.

"RUDE one?! What!"

"Of course, who else would accuse someone of lying when he is telling the truth?" He laughs. Usagi starts to chase him and follow him to another part of the hospital that apparently had several different flower bushes and a small fountain.

"where are we?" Usagi looks around, "why would all this be near a hospital?"

"Oh this all? Yeah, fa- the chief of this hospital dedicated this part to his deceased wife. She loved flowers and thought that they would cheer up the patients that were staying here. Maybe it would give them hope and help them understand the beauty of life…isn't she a silly lady?" He makes a sad smile as he playfully run his hands through the bushes.

"No she is not… that is a beautiful theory…only I feel that it would not help everyone…" Usagi smiles slightly, she knows that there is almost no hope for her. Even though she has almost given up on the attempts, her thoughts are still filled with it.

"Of course…everybody is entitled to their own belief" he picks a rose from the bush and hands it to her.

"No, I…" Usagi stops when she sees that his hands are bleeding from random cuts from thorns. She takes the rose from him. "Thank you…I will accept it as your apology for the other day."

"What apology? I think I should get one from you instead…!" he laughs and starts to walk around.


End file.
